A Beautiful Flower
by Lotr-and-Potter
Summary: Elanor Gamgee leads a perfect life, she even spends a year in Gondor. But she misses the Shire. Home is home afterall
1. Getting to know eachother

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 1:** getting to know each other..

In the middle of Hobbiton one can find a lake. The most of the houses of the hobbits are situated around this lake. And the shore of it is the place where Elanor spends most of her time. With her friend, chatting about boys, clothes, work and the weather. It was a nice summer afternoon and Elanor was sitting by the shore talking to her friends Lily Proudfoot, May Longleaf en Lissy Took. If you would ask a boy of their age to compare the 4 girls Elanor usually came out as being the fairest. But honestly all of them were just as fair. They all had their own beauty.

" I got a letter from king Elessar," Elanor said cheerfully, they were talking about random things and Elanor had just felt like chairing it with her friends. All of them were 26 years or older and almost adults. " From the friend of your father? " Lily asked curiously, " Why did he write you?" Elanor grinned, " Just telling me about what is happening in his kingdom, I bet it's a beautiful country!" The other three girls shook their head, " The Shire is beautiful," Lissy said while she laid down on the grass, "no place can have more beauty then this." -- " Perhaps, " Elanor said, " But wouldn't it be great to travel?" May shook her head, " You are crazy Elanor, why would you want to travel? "

Quickly the topic of conversation was changed to boys again and about 10 minutes later Elanor got up, " I'm sorry girls, I have to get going, we're going to eat in a moment and then I have to help mum.. see you tonight in the Green Dragon? " It was Lissy who spoke, " Of course, and don't go off traveling! " Elanor stuck her tongue out to her and then grinned, " Bye! " Then she turned around heading for Bag End. Frodo Baggins had left the building to his friend Samwise before he had sailed to the West. While she walked home Elanor was deep in thought about what her father and Frodo had done. They had traveled around in Middle Earth and made friends, now why wouldn't she be able to do that?

She looked up from her thought as she heard someone calling her, a smile appeared on her face as she saw that it was a group of boys. Cheerfully she waved to them, but she continued on her way home. One of the boys yelled, " You going to the Green Dragon this evening, miss Gamgee? " Elanor laughed and turned around, now walking backwards, " Yes, mister Bracegirdel, I suspect the lot of you will be there as well? Perhaps I shouldn't go then. " The boys laughed and with a grin and a wave Elanor turned around quickly walking home.

" I'm home! " she called as she opened the green round door. " Finally! Where have you been girl? " Her mother Rosie said as she heard her daughters voice, " I could use some help in here. " Elanor smiled slightly, " Coming mum." She ruffled Ruby's hair before she walked to the kitchen, followed by the curious girl. Ruby was the youngest daughter of the Gamgee's and she looked a lot like Elanor. Perhaps that was why they spend so much time together.. Well the time that Elanor had. " I'm sorry mum, " Elanor said as she entered the kitchen, " We were talking by the lake.. but what can I do? " Rosie smiled. " Just set the table please, dinner is almost ready. " Elanor nodded and started with her task. It wasn't a small one, for Elanor had 10 brothers and sisters and her mother was pregnant again.. so you can imagine that Bag End, was filled with life.

" I'll put Ruby to bed.. ow and dad? I'm going to the Green Dragon this evening. " Sam laughed and nodded, " Just like every evening. " Elanor simply grinned and walked to Ruby's bedroom. " What's you doing in the Green Flagon? " Elanor smiled tenderly, " Green Dragon, Ruby, I'm going to talk with my friends there. " Ruby's eyes widened in fun, " Ooooh, Can me come too? " Elanor laughed and shook her head, " No no, Ruby, you're too young for that, when you're older I'm sure that mum will let you go. " Ruby nodded seriously, " I will be 4 years old in 4 weeks.. " Elanor laughed and laid Ruby in her bed, " Just a little bit older and you might be allowed to go. Now go to sleep.. " she kissed her little sisters cheek and blew out the candle. " Goowd Night " the silent reply of Ruby was. Silently Elanor left the room.

" Don't wait for me! " Elanor called to the kitchen where she saw her parents, Rosie waved to her, " Have a nice time! " All Elanor had done was put on another dress and brushed her hair, she was ready for the long night ahead of her. She was supposed to meet her friends by the tree that stood by the lake, so she headed there quickly. With a grin she was welcomed by Lissy, " Lily and May went head already, they couldn't wait to see their boyfriends. " Elanor laughed, " I can image that." The thing was that she could not; She did not have a boyfriend and had never really been in love.

So together with Lissy she walked to the Green Dragon, they were greeted with a loud cheer and both of the girls laughed. Lissy went to the bar to order some ales, but Elanor looked around trying to find her other friends. With a smirk she turned back to Lissy; she had found Lily and May in their usual position: snogging with their boyfriends. " You know what, " Elanor said with a smug grin on her face, " What about we get drunk tonight.. and with drunk I mean I Really /I drunk. " Lissy laughed and nodded as she handed the mug to Elanor. " Cheers! " she spoke before bringing the mug to her lips and emptying the mug. Elanor followed her example.. you can imagine how the evening went on.

Later that evening, at about midnight, Elanor was standing on the table in the middle of the pub, loudly singing a sung with a mug of ale in her hand. After the last note she bowed deeply and then she emptied her mug. It must have been her 16th mug of ale that evening. Lightly she jumped off the table right into someone' arms. " Getting drunk, miss Gamgee? " the voice asked and Elanor looked up with a grin on her face, " Getting drunk yourself, mister Greenholm? " The both laughed and then they danced for a while. But Elanor began to feel sick, " I need some air... I'm going outside for a moment. " " I'm coming with you, " Fastred (for that was the boys name) answered. Elanor smiled to him and together they walked out of the Green Dragon.

After a few good breaths of fresh air Elanor felt better already and she turned to Fastred who was standing behind her still. " Want to stay here a little longer? " she asked as she reached with her hand to his. Fastred simply smiled and took her hands in his, " Of course, my lady, everything for you. " Elanor simply stuck out her tongue to him and he lead her to a nearby bench. They sat down on it and after a while Elanor leaned her head on Fastred shoulder.


	2. Headache

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Headache

It had been a wonderful evening and Elanor had had a lot of fun spending time with Fastred. No they did not kiss if that is what you are thinking. They had simply been talking about their ideas and dreams of their future life's. Seeing that they were both coming of age soon. But at this time (It must be at least 2 in the morning) Elanor was walking home, humming the song that she had been singing on top of the table that evening. Now she could laugh about it, it surely must have looked stupid, the mayor's eldest daughter, singing a song in the middle of the Green Dragon drunk.

At that moment the thought hit her, what would her parents say! She had never let herself go in that way. Normally she drank just a few ales and she spend her time talking, but now... This was very bad. She appeared to be slightly nervous when her home came into view and the lights were still on. " Do they know already? " Elanor thought, frowning slightly. More hesitantly she walked up to the house and pushed the door open. She could hear soft voices in the Living Room, and with her cloak still around her shoulders she looked into it.

She almost screamed at what she saw. There was this big, very big human (or was it an elf?) sitting on the ground and next to him another, but that one was smaller and a bit rounder in Elanor' eyes. Her father was in there as well, who had looked up when the conversation had stopped. A knowing smile was on his lips as he said, " Elanor, come in. This is Legolas.. and that is Gimli. You remember the stories that I told you? " The shocked girl kept staring at them when she hesitantly stepped into the Living Room, quickly walking over to her father. " I do, father. " 'How to greet them?' she thought before coming up with the thought that a little bow was always good. So that was what she did.

" Nice to meet you, Elanor Gamgee... at your service, " she quickly added, still a bit nervous. Now that these big folks were sitting in their house everything around her (including herself and her father) seemed to shrink. Not to mention her books and the little paintings that hung above the fireplace. The elf smiled, for Legolas was an elf, the Prince of Mirkwood to be precise. " And to your family.. " he added with a small nod, the dwarf did the same. " I would like to stay talking, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well, so may I be excused? " Elanor asked the last question to her father who looked up to her in surprise, " You have been drinking too much haven't you? " A blush crept onto Elanor' face as she quickly looked down, " I will talk to you tomorrow, young lady! " The Mayor said.

Elanor said goodnight to Legolas and Gimli and walked out of the Living Room. She was very angry with herself over what happened that evening, though she couldn't remember it clearly. Soon she had changed and washed, and now she was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Being the eldest of the children had one good point: she had her own room and usually got to buy new dresses. Not that the Gamgee family was poor. Because of Samwise being Mayor they weren't. Yet there was no use in buying new dresses if the old ones where still beautiful enough. Elanor took care of her clothes and of the rest of the family. That was her biggest task. Her mother was quite busy with everything. Having 13 children wasn't nothing and Rosie was busy enough.

After staring at the ceiling for a moment Elanor turned around, now staring to the window. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, her eyes fell close. She had a strange dream. There was a man in front of her, just as big as Legolas had been but he seemed older. Gray hair he had and it seemed like Elanor that he would fall apart if one would touch him.

" Elanor! Get up, dad wants to talk to you! " Frodo, one of her brothers (the eldest), came stamping into her room, "Are you still sleeping?" he asked with a slight frown on his face, then he walked to her window to open the curtains, " It's almost afternoon!" Elanor groaned from under the covers, "Leave me alone," she muttered. But Frodo did not leave, he was just one year younger then Elanor and slightly annoyed because his sister was allowed to go out, and he wasn't. "He's angry, Elly, what did you do last night?" That question was rewarded with a pillow that hit his head.

Not much later Elanor had washed and dressed, ready to see her father. Without even taking some breakfast first she nervously went to her fathers office. The door was open and when she looked inside she saw that her father seemed to be writing. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, " Dad? You wanted to see me?" Sam looked up, with what to Elanor seemed anger on his face and pointed to a chair that stood on the other side of his office. As silent as she could Elanor sat down in it, staring to her hands, which were fumbling with her dress.

Before Sam was even able to open his mouth Elanor spoke, " I'm sorry father, I did not mean to drink so much, but it was the first time wasn't it? And I had such great fun, though I can't remember every thing and now I have a headache, but father, it was funny last night and I.." she was interrupted by Sam who held up his hands, " Calm down, Elanor. I simply want you to promise not to drink so much anymore." Elanor stared up to her father, "That's it?" Sam smiled slightly and nodded, " Though your mother is not so happy with it, " he continued sternly, " but I have something else to ask you."


	3. Ever heard of Elves?

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Ever heard of Elves?

It was the evening that Elanor had set out for the Green Dragon (as usual) when. Rosie, who had finally put every child to bed, was lying on the couch with her head in her husbands lap. Sam was absently minded stroking her hair while he stared out of the window. He had received a letter from the King of Gondor a few days ago and had not yet spoken about the content with his wife. A sigh escaped his lips. It wasn't a sigh of happiness, more one of indecision.

Rosie, who had had her eyes closed enjoying the time alone with her husband, looked up. "What troubles you, Sam?" her soft voice breached the silence around them. Sam looked to her and smiled slightly, " Nothing…" he said. At that Rosie sat up, sitting on his lap now with her legs on each side of him, " Don't lie to me Samwise, I've known you too long to believe you" she spoke sternly yet softly touched his cheek. At that Sam' smile faded away. " You remember that I got a letter from Strider?"

His wife nodded, that wasn't so strange. Ever since her Sam had returned from far away countries he had received letters from all over Middle Earth. Especially since his master Frodo had left for the Grey Havens. Yet his wife did not mind, she was interested by those far away places and was known to ask many questions about the adventures that Sam had had. "What is with that? " she asked, studying Sam' face. He had aged, surely (she had too) but he still was handsome to her eyes.

"He…" Sam began as he was gazing into his wife' eyes. Yet he stopped himself and averted his eyes. "He was wondering if Elanor would enjoy another year in Gondor, as Arwen' handmaiden of Honor." That was not what Rosie had expected to hear and she gasped for air. " What?" she asked for she did not believe her own ears. "I know," Sam said softly placing a kiss on her delicate lips, "I don't want to miss her either, but… It is a good opportunity for her Rosie-lass."

Rosie, who at this moment did not wish to talk, leaned against Sam, closing her eyes yet again and thinking about the things that he had said. Would it really be something good for her eldest daughter? "You're right Sam-dear," Rosie finally spoke, "But it's up to her, whether she goes or not, alright? You're not going to force her." Sam chuckled and placed a kiss on his wife' hair, "Who do you think I am?" he asked her. At that Rosie placed a firm kiss on his lips, "My husband." she whispered.

This happy moment was disturbed by a knock on the door and Rosie sighed and muttered against Sam' lips, "They never give us a moment of peace." Sam smiled slightly to her. Rosie got of his lap and walked to the door, before she opened the door she made sure that she looked decent. Then, with a smiled she opened the green round door. With a terrified scream she slammed it shut.

Samwise came running out of the Living Room and looked to a pale faced Rosie, " What is it?" Rosie pointed to the door, " A… a… giant." Sam frowned slightly and walked to the door, ignoring Rosie's protest that he should not open it again. Yet he had picked his sword out of a basket that stood next to the door. He was holding it firmly in his hands as he opened the door. Rosie stared to him in horror, hopefully things would be alright. Her Sam always made things better.

"Legolas! Gimli! What are you doing here?" her husband said with obviously delight in his voice, " Come on, come in," Sam bowed the too strangers in. Rosie was standing against the wall with a terrified expression looking up to the elf and the dwarf. Sam quickly hurried over to her and held her hand tightly, " Don't worry, you must remember them from my stories," he whispered in her ear. Visibly Rosie calmed down her cheeks flustered, "I forgot, I'm sorry Sam," she whispered back to her husband. How could she have forgotten?

Of course it was years ago that her Sam had gotten back from his 'trip' as he prefers to call it. Right after they were married Sam had told her everything that had happened. Telling her about the beauty of the elves (reassuring her that she was far more beautiful to him then any of them) the toughness of the Rohirrim who were so kind and the braveness of the Gondorian soldiers who had stood up against Sauron, the dark lord, for a long time. How could she have forgotten that all the people in Sam' tale were bigger then hobbits?

She made a polite bow to the strangers and said, " I'm sorry for slamming the door into your face, but I was… startled." The elf, Legolas smiled and bowed back to her, " Legolas Greenleaf, at your service," at which Rosie nodded and said, " And your family." The elf was beautiful, Sam had not exaggerated in his tale. The elf had long straight blond hair and his faced showed no scars or wrinkles. Rosie find herself staring to him for a moment, until the dwarf spoke.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service," Rosie turned her attention to the dwarf, he wasn't so big, but bigger then most hobbits (except maybe Merry and Pippin). He had a long brown beard that started to turn slightly gray. Now that she looked to the dwarf in the light he wasn't so scary at all. Of course, he had his axes, but he looked kind. Rosie bowed to the two companions and said, " and your family, Rosie Gamgee is my name."

Sam seemed to be beaming, noticed Rosie as he looked to her husband, with a smile she said, " Why don't you sit down, then I will get you something to drink," Sam smiled thankfully to his wife when she left for the kitchen and Rosie smiled to him before heading off. What a surprise this was for Sam and he hugged both Legolas and Gimli as soon as Rosie was in the kitchen, " It's wonderful to see you, come on, have a seat," Sam said, leading them into the Living Room. Legolas sat on a little stool that was obviously to small for him, but good enough. Gimli followed his friends advice and picked another stool that was just as comfortable.

For a while the three members of the Fellowship sat in silence, simply looking at each other, but then a stream of stories were told and laughed about. Rosie had entered and made sure that everybody had had something to eat and drink and now she was sitting on the couch, next to her husband listening to their stories. She was holding Sam' hand in her as she finally dared to ask her question, " It is very lovely to see you, believe me, but my Sam told me that big folk were no longer allowed to enter the Shire."

At that Legolas looked to the hobbit woman with a smile, " That's true, Rosie," they had stopped calling each other mister and mistress, simply because there already was a bond between the 4 of them, thanks to Sam. "But the Thain of the Shire gave us permission to spend some time with our friends for a few weeks." Rosie smiled at that, knowing that Pippin was a very good friend of the dwarf and the elf. Gimli added, "And we have some news from Gondor." At that Rosie shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

Sam looked to his friends as well, "About strider?" he asked, hoping that it would not concern his daughter yet. They had not even talked about it with Elanor. Gimli nodded, " Yeah, you know that he has a son, Eldarion, well the boy is being focused on seeing a hobbit," At that Sam and Rosie laughed and Legolas simply chuckled. "Aye, well," Gimli continued, "He has heard all those stories about those brave halflings." Now Rosie' smile faded away, this was about Elanor.

"Let me guess," she said, interrupting Gimli, "The King asks if Elanor would like to come?" At that both Legolas and Gimli nodded. "He has send us a letter," Sam said, holding his wife' hand tightly in his, "We haven't talked to her about it yet." Legolas nodded slowly, "Well, if she would decide to come… Aragorn send us to be her companions." Sam and Rosie looked to each other, then Rosie spoke, "She can go, but only if she wants to." A silence fell over the 4 friends.

"Well," It was Rosie who broke the silence, "I'm off to bed, you have a nice time catching up. Samwise, you show them their rooms alright?" She got up and placed a soft kiss on Sam' cheek, then she smiled to Legolas and Gimli before walking out of the room. "You're a lucky fellow, Samwise," Gimli said. Sam nodded, " The most lucky hobbit in the Shire I am Gimli."


	4. I'm Going!

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 4:** I'm going!

"What did you want to ask me dad?" The sun was shining brightly outside and laughing of the various Gamgee children could be heard in the office of the Mayor of the Shire. The children were out in the garden, listening to the stories that either Legolas or Gimli told them. It was a strange site, those big elf and dwarf sitting on the grass and yet still be bigger then either of the children.

Elanor was curious, what could be so important that Samwise had forgiven her for drinking too much ale yesterday evening? Sam in the meanwhile was looking to his daughter, it indeed would be a good opportunity for her, but could she stand to be away from her family for a whole year. His fair daughter was 26 years old now and she resembled her mother in many ways. She has long blond curly hair and a smooth skin. In all means a very pretty girl. Woman, Sam corrected himself.

"I got a letter from King Elessar, he has invited you to stay in Gondor for as long as you like as Arwen' personal handmaiden," Sam said observing the expression on Elanor' face. It had changed from utter shock to happiness, " Really! I can go to Gondor and see the White City and the tree and more elves and humans and… Wow," then suddenly her expression changed, "Will you be coming too?" Sadly Sam shook his head, "No, Elly dear, your mother and me will stay in the Shire, I'm still the Mayor," he added with a slight chuckle.

Elanor seemed a bit sad after that, but why would she be? She was 26 now, almost a real woman. So she should be able to spend a full year without her family. If she would stay for a year in Gondor, "I… I want to go dad," Elanor said, with a smile on her face again, "I want to know if that Strider of yours really is so nice," a grin had appeared on her face as Sam said, "I bet you will find that out, if he isn't too busy with ruling his country."

The remainder of the day she spend talking with her mother about what she was going to do and see. Legolas joined them while Gimli was still telling stories to the youngest Gamgee children. It was a merry afternoon and when it was time for dinner Elanor helped her mother preparing the large meal. For now there were 2 more people to feed.

After dinner that evening Elanor got up, "Dad, may I go to the Green Dragon this evening?" Sam looked up and smiled slightly, "Well…" he said and Elanor started to beg, "Please dad! I want to tell Lissy and May and Lily! please?" Sam laughed and shooed her out of the door, "Then go! But don't drink too much!" Elanor laughed and waved to her family and the two friends, "Bye!" Then she ran out of the house, forgetting her cloak, but that did not matter this evening. She was going to Gondor!

It was Lissy again who was waiting for her. " The usual!" She said with a grin as Elanor approached. That meant that Lily and May were already in the Green Dragon snogging with their boyfriends. Elanor grinned, " I have wonderful news! I am going to Gondor!" Lissy' s eyes widened, " What!" Elanor skipped around, "Dad got a letter and the King has asked me to come, isn't that amazing!" Lissy sighed and looked to the skipping Elanor, " I… yes of course it is… but Elly, it's so far away, and we won't be able to keep contact… I…"

Elanor stared to Lissy, coming to think of it, her friend was right. She was going to miss them, and they would not be able to keep contact. "We could write…" she almost whispered. Lissy sighed and shook her head, "I can't write, Elanor." "Well then my father will write for you!" Elanor said, determent not to lose contact with her best friend. Her friend smiled slightly, "Yeah… yeah he could do that… Oh Elly I'm going to miss you!" Before Elanor knew it they were both crying in each other's arms.

"But I'm happy for you," Lissy said when they were both walking to the Green Dragon. They had both dried their eyes and their eyes were slightly red, but that did not matter to them. Elanor grinned slightly, "Thanks." Then they stepped into the busy pub, greeted by it's noise and the smell of ale. Immediately Elanor walked over to the corner where she found May and Lily snogging their respective boyfriends, "Could I have a moment?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. Both May and Lily looked up, "Why are you grinning like that?" Lily asked her.

"I'm going to Gondor! Can you imagine?" Both May and Lily stared to her, "My dream is coming true! Isn't that super!" Her friends kept staring to her… "May… Lily?" Elanor said, a bit uncertain now. "I always knew you were crazy Elanor, but I'm so happy for you!" May finally said, hugging her friends, soon Lily joined in, "You are going to write aren't you? We can ask your dad to read it too us then…" The three girls squealed, hugging each other and jumping around in the Inn. Several eyes were drawn to them, but why should they care?

The rest of the evening they spend talking amongst the four of them. May and Lily found Elanor more important at that moment, "So when are you leaving?" May asked after they had laughed about a fantasy that Lissy had sketched about Elanor' new home. " In three days, I'm traveling with a dwarf an and elf, old friends of my dad," Elanor answered them with a smile on her face. "They are tall you know, especially the elf, the dwarf is just as tall as Master Merry."

A silence fell between the four friends, "I'm really going to miss you guys, but I will write to you as often as I can," Elanor said, looking to each of them. Again silence over took them, this time it was Lily who broke the silence, "Well, lets have some fun on this last evening together, for I recon that our little Elanor here will be too busy with packing to come here every evening," they all laughed and got up, starting to sing a song together, soon others joined in and it was a merry evening. Yet Elanor felt a bit lost, she would not see her friends for such a long time.

This evening she didn't drink too much, but she danced with a lot of lads, Fastred being one of them. "Tell me, mister Greenholm, why are you visiting Hobbiton?" Elanor asked him when they were dancing. "Business, miss Gamgee, with your father to be more precise," he replied after twirling her around. Elanor laughed, "Well, mister Greenholm, may I ask how old you are then?" Fastred smiled to her, " I'm 28 since last month." Elanor smiled, "You seen too young for business of the matter that my father usual handles."

Fastred did not answer her question but he led her outside, to the same bench where they had sat the evening before. Elanor looked up to him, curiously. "My father died 2 years ago, misses Gamgee, so I'm the eldest now." Elanor' face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that…" she said almost in a whisper, " I didn't know… I'm sorry," she added, looking to her hands. It was Fastred' hand who made her look up again, "Don't be, it happened 2 years ago," he said softly. Elanor smiled up to him and he smiled back to her.

"What did I hear…" Fastred finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Are you really going to… what did they call it again? Gon-something?" Elanor laughed a bit, "Gondor, yes, my father' friend is the King of that country, or something. Bit weird though." Now it was Fastred' time to laugh, though it did not sound happy, "Well I guess you will know everything about it when you return." Elanor looked up to him, "I guess so." "I'm fascinated in far away countries…" Fasted began, a bit nervous, "But if you find time, I would like to hear from you, if that isn't too bold to ask."

Elanor looked up to him in wonder, "You are the first hobbit I meet, who is interested in far away places… except for my father and his friends… Of course I will do that! If you write back?" they both laughed.

After that Elanor excused herself, " I have to be up early in the morning to pack, I will write to you as soon as I can," she waved goodbye to him, but Fastred gently took her hand so that she couldn't walk away just yet. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Have a save journey, miss Elanor." This made Elanor blush and she looked away, " I will mister Greenholm, goodbye." With that she turned around and walked up to Bag End. The eldest Gamgee daughter did not look back to him, or else she would have seen him stareafter her.

* * *

_Hello my dear readers!_

_This is the first time that I'm going to add a note. I'm really enjoying myself with writing this story, but I wonder what you guys think about it. So could you please leave a review? A few words will be enough. Just let me know what you think about it!_

_And secondly: I'm still looking for a Beta-reader. English is not my first language (Which I'm sure you have noticed) So I'm in desperate need of one! Please leave a message!_

_Thanks for reading my story!_

_Maikie_


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Saying Goodbye

One more day until she was off to the world. Just one day more. Elanor couldn't wait much longer, she had packed everything what she thought she would need. A few new clothes, made for traveling. For it was just some green colored breeches and blue shirts. Nothing to fancied, for that would just get dirty on the road. Also her mother had made her a cloak. Nice and warm, it had a green color and she could wrap it around herself easily.

"Legolas?" Elanor was sitting next to the elf on the grass outside against the tree that stood on top of Bag End. "Yes Elanor?" the elf replied, he had his legs crossed and had been staring up to the tree before Elanor had spoken to him, "Have you... have you ever been homesick?" The elf looked to the hobbit girl next to her as though wondering how he had to answer that question. " Yes... I have been homesick, but let me tell you Elanor that one gets used to being away from home."

That truly was what was troubling her. Her goodbye to May, Lissy and Lily had been dreadful. The thought of not seeing them for a whole year and maybe longer was terrifying. They shared everything. From the tiniest adventures to the biggest secrets. Now the only way to communicate would be through sending each other letters. And that wasn't a good way either for her dad was one of the only people in the Shire who could read, but he had promised Elanor that he would help her friends. That was one good point.

Coming to think of writing... Fastred could write. That hobbit boy whom she had met at the Green Dragon twice now. Elanor felt that, if she would have stayed longer, they would have become good friends. Wait, weren't they already? It was easy to be herself around him. "Oh Elanor stop musing," she thought as she sighed and looked to the garden around her. "It will be alright, Elanor," Legolas said, bringing her out of her own thoughts. The elf had placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Elanor smiled up to him, " I hope so, Legolas... I hope so."

"Dinner!" Rosie called cheerfully. Slowly Elanor got up, this was going to be her last dinner at Bag End for a long time... How was she supposed to cope with this? Of course, she loved the fact that she would go to Gondor, but leaving her family and friends behind wasn't an easy thing. Gloomily she walked towards Bag End. She did not notice that behind her Legolas was smiling knowingly.

As Elanor entered the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, the kitchen was full with her family, friends and some other relatives. They were all cheering when she entered. Pippin Took was there, the Thain of the Shire. And Merry Brandybuck the master of Buckland. But her aunts were there as well, May, Marigold and Daisy Gamgee and her six uncles (2 Gamgee' s and 4 Cottons) But Lissy, Lily and May (the younger one) were there too. Unknown to Elanor she had tears in her eyes. Rosie saw this and walked over to her daughter, "Just a farewell party, have fun!" she whispered. Elanor smiled to her mother and embraced her.

And that was just what Elanor did; she talked about the silliest little things with her friends. Had a chat with Merry and Pippin who gave her some letters for various people in Gondor and Rohan. Her aunt Daisy told her that she thought that Elanor was crazy, but in the good way. Elanor laughed at that. "As long as you have fun, dear, it's alright," aunt Daisy told her. Finally the whole group was eating. Rosie had clearly outdone herself. There were salads, vegetables and the best mushrooms of the Shire. Elanor has a week spot for mushrooms, so the half of it disappeared in her stomach.

Finally, after everyone had eaten enough food, Sam stood and waited for them to get silent. The younger Gamgee children were already brought to bed. They had made their parents promise them that they would wake them up before Elanor would leave. As finally the silence settled down Sam smiled and said, "Well, it's good to have you here, I've never been good in giving speeches." at this the group laughed and Pippin yelled, " Nope, Samwise, but you gave one in front of thousands of man."

Again everybody laughed and Sam waved the laughter away with a grin on his face. "Well to cut to the case. Elanor." he looked to his eldest daughter, "We will miss you for sure, but I hope that you will have a wonderful time in Gondor. That you will get to know Faramir, Eowyn, King Eomer and of course King Elessar (or Strider as I like to call him) Just enjoy yourself, alright? But remember that we will think of you and that there is no place like home."

Elanor, who had tears in her eyes ran forward and hugged her father, whispering in his ear, "Of course I will have fun!" Sam smiled slightly through his own tears. As Elanor finally let him go and looked to everybody she saw that there were more people with tears in their eyes, "No time for sad goodbye's now! I will be here for a few hours more yet!" At that laughter broke out again.

And so the evening wend on. Speeches from various friends were held and Elanor herself gave a speech as well. But when it was close to midnight it was time for the little traveler to go to bed, "We don't want you walking around like some mindless elf tomorrow." Gimli had said to her, which earned him a glare from Legolas, but soon the three of them were laughing. Elanor, who knew that now she had to say goodbye for her friends (they had to work tomorrow, so they couldn't be there to see her off), walked over to them. "Well…" she said, "This is it… I will miss you."

Without a warning the four girls began to squeal and they hugged one another. "Well have fun and don't forget to write," Lily said. "And don't forget us," Lissy added. "I won't I promise," Elanor said with a grin. May hugged her again before Elanor turned and went to say goodbye to her aunts and uncles. For they would not be there the following morning either.

Finally Elanor was in her room, alone. Yet again she went through her bag. Did she have everything? "What did I forgot?" she muttered to herself. Then her mother entered. Elanor looked up with a smile, "I can't shake the feeling of me that I have forgotten something." Rosie laughed and sat down on her daughter' bed. Elanor soon joined her. With a sigh Elanor said, " I don't want to leave, mum, but I'm looking forward to it as well." They sat in silence for a while. Rosie was stroking Elanor' back, " You had better go to sleep now, dear," she whispered. The girl nodded and lay down on her bed, she had already changed. It didn't take long for her to sleep, for her mother still sat besides her watching her eldest daughter.

Finally rest came to Bag End. Rosie was sitting on the edge of her bed in her night shift, Sam had already closed his eyes. The children were sleeping and so were Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin were out for a last ale in the Green Dragon for they would travel with Elanor for a while at least until they had reached Buckland. Her husband looked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and Rosie looked to him with a slight smile, " I can't believe she's going, Sam."

With a soft sigh Sam gently pushed her down, so that she was lying next to him. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Me neither, Rosie-dear, me neither," he said softly. Rosie snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes. "As long as she is happy…" Sam muttered, but he got no reply for his wife had fallen asleep. The day had been long and Rosie had done much work, she deserved it. Sam closed his eyes as well. Soon he was asleep.

_

* * *

__Dear readers_

_Woa! My first review! Thanks to Meg Ishiro  
I'm looking forward to your reviews!  
Life is good don't you think? Especially the life of a hobbit :)_

_Maikie _

_Ps: I wish I was a hobbit!_


	6. Imladris

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Imladris

_Dear diary, _

_Alright this is not going to be so easy. Writing all of it down. We left home a week ago and are still trying to reach Imladris (or Rivendell). I really miss everybody (already.. can you believe it?). Yet Gimli and Legolas are good companions, so they leave me alone when I want to be left alone and they talk with me when I want to talk. Really good arrangement if one could call it that. Ooh I miss home!_

_Saying goodbye was one of the hardest things to do. Imagine that your entire family is standing at the doorstep plus some very good friends (Merry and Pippin in this part) and they are all saying goodbye. wishing you the best and so on and so on. In the end, when we finally left I had no more tears to cry. Mum took it better then I thought (she only embraced me for like... 3 minutes?) and dad was just dad. He wished me a pleasant time (everybody did) and gave me some letters for friends in Gondor and Rohan as well. _

_Oi, got to go, were going further (it is midday now and we just had our lunch.) It is so strange... they only have 3 meals in a day. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner (Where did everything else go?) _

_Well We're off!_

_Elly_

Carefully Elanor closed the book that her father had given her. " It's a good way to get rid of your thoughts and it will be fun to read when you are back home again," Samwise had said before hugging his eldest daughter. Now his daughter was packing the ink and quill again. " Alright... " she said, "I'm ready to go." Legolas smiled to her, "Bill is ready too. I think he has eaten enough for now." Elanor laughed and looked to her pony. Her father had bought it for her. She had named it after his old pony. The one who went with him on his journey.

" I agree with that," Gimli the dwarf said, " Come on, Laddie, help me up there." he said to Legolas who smiled at him. The elf and dwarf shared their horse, for Gimli did not feel sure enough to ride one on his own. And it gave him a better way to relax (this he had entrusted to Elanor, who thought that to be logic) It wasn't a nice thing at all; sitting on a horse the entire day. Her bottom hurt terribly, yet she had not spoken a word of it yet.

Finally they were all ready, and they went off again, further on the road that would lead them to Imladris. "Hopefully we will rest there for a moment, I hate riding!" Elanor muttered under her breath. Legolas looked up, for a moment Elanor had forgotten that he had a very good hearing. " We will rest in Imladris, Elanor, just say if you want a rest. Sometimes riding isn't so comfortable." Elanor blushed and looked away, which made Gimli laugh, "Don't worry, Elanor, I hate it just as much as you do. But your legs aren't so tired, and it goes faster then walking." That was a point on which Elanor had to agree.

It took them another week to reach Rivendell, Elanor was very glad when she could see the elven house in front of them. It was near sunset as they had finally reached it. She stopped Bill and gazed down, her eyes were widened and her mouth stood open. "Wow, this is a beautiful place!" And yet Elanor did not see it in the best of tidings. For most of the elves had left the city: to Valinor. Elrohir and Elladan, the sons of Elrond, were the only royalty that had remained in Middle Earth. For they did not yet want to leave their sister alone.

This was a sad story, for most of the elves in Middle Earth were leaving. Elanor found it strange, why would they leave? Middle Earth is nice and it is home. Now then Valinor was a far away place. Only elves lived there, what fun was there in that. For Elanor it was hard to understand that those elves lived forever. They were blessed with immortality. Whether that is a bless or a curse was hard to determent.

Now Elanor was standing in front of the twin sons of Elrond and she made a bow. Just as her father had learned her. Hand on her heart and one feet behind the other. Not to forget that she bowed her head respectfully. Both of the elves smiled to her and returned the greeting, only they did not put one feet behind the other, Elanor noticed. "Welcome to Imladris, misses Elanor, daughter of Samwise," one of them said. " I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one, " The other continued.

Elanor smiled up to them, " I hope so too, I can imagine why Master Bilbo spend so much time here." Both of them laughed, it was a merry laugh that filled Elanor with joy. " I can imagine... I'm Elrohir. " The one on the left said, " And this..." Elrohir said indicating to his brother, " is Elladan." Elanor looked from one to the other, "I don't think I can keep the two of you apart." This gave her another laugh and Elanor smiles slightly. Then she stepped aside so that Legolas and Gimli could greet their friends as well.

"Le abdollen…" Elladan said which earned him a smile from Legolas. Elanor looked from one to the other, she could not follow what they were saying for they were speaking in their own language. After a while Gimli moved restless "That's enough!" Gimli said stepping forward, "It's good to see you too Lord Elladan and Elrohir, but it's not polite if you speak in your own language when there are people present who cannot understand you."

With an apologetic smile the three elves looked to Elanor and Gimli. "We're sorry…" Legolas spoke, "But there were some things we had to talk about… but you most be tired Elanor." The hobbit nodded, "I can't say that I'm not." With a smile Elladan motioned one of the servants forward, "Bring misses Elanor to her room." The servant made a small bow and beckoned Elanor to follow him, so she did. "Thank you!" Elanor said when they had reached her room. She walked inside and gazed around.

This room was much bigger then her own at home. Flowers stood in vases in corners of the room and her bed was simply huge! "Of course they have no hobbit sized beds here." she scolded herself. Not that it mattered! Elanor thought it a good time for a little rest so she took of her cloak and hung it over a chair nearby, then she jumped on the bed and lay down. "Imladris seems beautiful," she thought, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning she awoke bright an early, just as she had always done at home. It was a strange sensation, waking up in a bed after 2 weeks of sleeping on the ground with only a blanket between her and the cold night air. It was wonderful to be more precise. With a soft yawn Elanor sat up and looked around in the room. Yesterday she had been to tired to do anything then sleep so mornings were always welcome.

The room was beautifully decorated. Little leaves carved into the wood and there was a wonderful painting right in front of her. It was an elf and she was wearing a beautiful silver like gown as she danced through a beautiful forest. Not a forest like the ones that Elanor had even seen. No the trees were simply huge and they seemed to be of silver again. Only a different kind of color then the gown of the she-elf.

Just at the moment that Elanor wanted to step out of her bed she noticed that she was still wearing her clothes. They needed to be washed for sure! Her cloak good use a good shrubbery as well. So she got up and started to look around… maybe there was some warm water somewhere. To her surprise an elf entered, the woman made a small bow before saying, "Miss Gamgee, your bath is ready." Elanor' eyes widened in delight, "Thank you very much! Just call me Elanor please…" the elf smiled, "Just like your father," The elf said with a smile.

"You know him?" Elanor asked wondering how many more people she would meet who knew her father. "Of course I do, I'm Ránëwén and I was one of the handmaidens of Lady Arwen, when she stayed here." Elanor nodded, "Well Ránëwén I can say that I really need a bath." Ránëwén laughed, "Then please take the things that you need with you… I will show you were it is." Quickly Elanor took her bag that stood next to her bed and her cloak as well. "Ready!" Elanor said with a smile.

Ránëwén had showed her where the bath was and now Elanor was sitting in it, making sure that the dust of the road left her skin and her hair. She took a deep breath and dipped her head under water. When she sat up she pulled her clothes into the bath as well. After cleaning them she got out of the bath and soon she was fully clothed again. Her wet clothes she took back to her chamber where she put them over the edge of the balcony. Only then she looked into the valley that lay spread out before her.

Her father really had not exaggerated when he told her about this. It was simply breathtaking. Elanor could not find the words for it. And it was the first time that she found herself speechless. (This would happen more on her journey) The buildings seemed to blend in with their surroundings. Fall was approaching; the leaves of the trees started to turn brown, but red, yellow and other colors could be seen as well.

"There you are! We're having breakfast in the Main Hall… are you coming?" It was Legolas who made her look around. When she did she saw Legolas expression, it was one of amazement, " You washed your clothes already… and yourself." Elanor laughed at his expression, "Well of course! I'm not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" They both burst out laughing and soon they had arrived in the Main Room. Here they were greeted by Gimli and many more elves. They all rose when they stepped into the room and Elanor looked slightly nervous.

"Don't worry and grow used to it," Legolas whispered and Elanor smiled up to him. They were welcomed with kind words and Elanor was offered a place between Elrohir and Elladan. It was a good thing that Elanor did not know the honor of this place or else she would not have talked so freely and eaten as only a hobbit could eat.

Their stay in Rivendell was a pleasant one and Elanor had already written three letters. To her family, friends and one to mister Greenholm. One of the messengers had taken them away the evening before the little fellowship would depart. Elanor had no idea how long they had stayed in Rivendell, but it had to be at least a week. Time seemed to pass both quick and slow in the Valley, which was a strange thing to Elanor. It almost seemed like elven magic or it could be her own imagination as well.

They would sat out for Rohan for that was where their next stop was. They would head for Edoras, because Legolas would like to see King Éomer and Queen Lothíriel again. It wasn't a sad goodbye that they had in Imladris for Elladan and Elrohir had promised her that they would visit Gondor. They had not seen their sister in 2 years and were anxious to see her again.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated! _

_Maikie_


	7. Blue Hair

**Disclaimer:**

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful books named 'the Lord of the Rings'_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blue hair **

"Sam! Samwise! " The yell of Rosie Gamgee went through the house and soon her husband was at her side in the hallway, " What is it?" he asked, hoping that it would not be too bad. But the look on his wife' face told him enough. It was one of happiness. "Elanor send us a letter, dear, and there is one for her friends as well." A huge smile appeared on Sam' face as well, "Let's call the children, they want to hear about their sister as well. "

Not long after that the Gamgee family was assembled in the Living Room. Most of the children were sitting on the ground. Frodo and Rose both had one of the younger children on their lap. Rosie had Tolman on her lap and was sitting on the couch. Her husband right next to her with the expected letter in his hand. "Well, it seems that Elanor has already send us a letter, who wants to hear what she has written? " That was a needless question, for all of the children wanted to hear how their sister was doing.

" Stop teasing us, dad," Frodo said, he now was the eldest child at home and he made sure that they would notice it. Rosie smiled to her eldest son and then poked Sam between his ribs, "Oi, lets hear what my daughter has been up to!" Sam laughed and slowly opened the letter; the room was completely silent except for the tearing of paper that could be heard. Carefully Sam folded open the letter and smiled when he saw the familiar handwriting. He began to read aloud to his family.

_Dear everybody at home, _

_I miss you already! So I'm glad that I'm able to write a letter to you now. How is everybody doing? I hope that Primrose isn't feeling ill anymore. I'm doing great, except for the fact that I miss all of you. We are in Rivendell now and it is... well beautiful. What you told us dad, is just a little bit of it. I can't describe the feeling that I have when I see the house and everything else. Just Woow. _

_I don't really like the traveling, but Gimli keeps it funny. He told me that he only shares a horse with Legolas because he can sleep then and rest. He doesn't like traveling on horse back either. Bill is really cute! Nothing is wrong with that. Just that my back hurts and my bottom as well!_

_Legolas is really nice, as is Gimli. We're having a lot of fun while on the road and here in Imladris Legolas has promised me that he would teach me elvish. Isn't that cool! Then I can speak in two languages (if it is ever going to work). _

_I met the twin sons of Lord Elrond, they are funny, for they always try to do a prank. Not on me, luckily, but they dyed Legolas' hair blue. You should have seen his face! Now it's blond again, but sometimes it still seems like it's blue... Or it's just my imagination. _

_Anyway, tomorrow we are leaving for Edoras, that's the capital of Rohan. I'm really looking forward to that, but Legolas says that it is at least a 3 week journey. Can you imagine… 3 whole weeks on a pony! Gimli says that I will get used to it, but I can't really believe that now. Well. Got to get going on. _

_Say hello to everybody! And I will write another letter as soon as I can. If you are temped to write a letter, I think you had better send it to Gondor, I recon I will not have much time to send one while I'm in Edoras. _

_Miss you!_

_Elanor Gamgee_

There was a smile on everybody' face when Sam had read the entire letter twice. " She seems to be having fun," Frodo said, smiling. Rosie smiled, " Yes, Frodo-lad, she does, now off with you! Go playing or something! " Everybody, except for Tolman and Ruby, left their parents alone to talk. They were all talking about Elanor' letter, especially the blue hair of Legolas was a good topic to talk about. But Ruby did not leave, she walked over to her daddy and looked up to him.

" Daddy? " the little girl ask, looking up to Samwise who had been re-reading the letter. " Yes dear?" Sam said, after looking to his youngest daughter, who looked up to him with her big blue eyes, " Can I go to Rifendell too? " Sam smiled and put the letter aside before lifting Ruby onto his lap, "When you are old enough and when the Queen needs another maiden of honor, you can go." Ruby nodded, she had quite a serious look on her face, which surprised Sam.

"Well, I'm 5 in 1 week, so then I'm old enough. Can I go then? " she asked all serious. Sam sighed and shook his head, " No, Ruby, when your as old as Elanor is now, or a bit older, then you may go." That did not seem to sheer up Ruby so Sam continued, " But there are lots of things to explore in the Shire, go and explore them now! " Now the child had a huge grin on her face again, " Alright! " she jumped of her fathers leg and ran out of the door.

Rosie looked to Sam, a look of worried was clearly written on her face, "If it continues like this, every daughter or son of us wants to head of for Gondor. That is not going to happen Sam!" This time it was Sam who shook his head, he wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled slightly, " No it's not..."

* * *

Not long after this the Mayor was walking down to the lake, where he hoped to find his daughters friends. He was lucky, they were there. As usual they were lying on the grass, staring up to the air, in which rain clouds began to be visible. " Lets hope it won't rain until tomorrow, " Sam thought, thinking about the work that still had to be done in the gardens of Bag End.

"Master Samwise!" Lissy said, for she had seen the Mayor coming. Immediately the three girls got up, " Is there news from Elanor? " Lily asked, looking curious. May straightened out her clothes and looked up to the Mayor as well, saying, " Did she write a letter?" The Mayor laughed and nodded, " Yes there is news from Elanor, I'v got her letter for you right here." He held out the envelop. " Could you read it to us? I mean, we can't... read, " May said, with a bit of a guilty smile on her face. " I will, come on young ladies, sit down. "

Soon the three girls were sitting on the ground, gazing to Sam who was reading the letter to them. It was much the same as the letter to the Gamgee family had been, only a bit more information on the blue hair of Legolas. Also, Elanor told them more about the elves and there Customs. These were well known in the Gamgee family, but absolutely new to the rest of the hobbits. Elanor ended with:

_I hope you three will be alright without me, I can tell you that I miss you already, but that I'm looking forward to my little adventure as well... May and Lily, don't spend to much time in the corner of the Green Dragon, I'm no longer there to keep Lissy company. (joking) Just... have fun! I will write as soon as I can... please send something back? _

_Miss you!_

_Elanor Gamgee_

The three girls had laughed out loud when Sam had read to them about the painting of Legolas' hair, but they were quiet by the end of the letter. " Well... " Lissy finally spoke, " Well have to send a letter to... uhm, what was it again? " Sam smiled, " Edoras, but she wrote in our letter that it will be best if you would send them to Gondor." The three girls nodded. " Thank you, Master Samwise, " The three of them said. " Your welcome, come to Bag End if you want your letter written! " Then he waves to them, before walking back up the road towards Bag End.

" She's just crazy, Elanor, that she is! " May said shaking her head, " I can't believe that she is actually having fun. And now she is asking us to send a letter back as well? " Lissy looked to her friend in surprise, " You have to be joking? Weren't you just as glad for her as Lily and me? "-- "Speak for yourself!" Lily said, she was frowning and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. " She's nuts, that's what she is. "

Lissy stared to her friends, " You aren't serious are you?" but May and Lily looked really sure of them selves, " We're not going to send of any letters to that girl, she's nuts!" With that they turned around and walked away, leaving Lissy behind alone. She was staring after them, "They really are crazy... " she muttered. Perhaps she could understand Elanor, simply because she was a Took. It was said that Tooks always had been a bit weird.

But the Gamgee family wasn't so weird now where they? It seemed that May and Lily thought they were. The two girls were standing on the bridge over the little river, "I say you that there is a curse on that hobbit hole," May said, earning a not understanding look from Lily. May rolled her eyes and continued, " That Bilbo Baggins, was crazy, and so was Frodo Baggins. Now that the Gamgee' live there, it's only normal that they are crazy as well. I mean, Master Sam is a good Mayor and all, but he acts strange sometimes... He can read for an example. And he has been gone for what? a year? "

It seemed that not only May and Lily were having this opinion about the eldest daughter of the Gamgee' leaving. Though it had nothing to do with Sam being a Mayor. He did his job wonderfully and in fact it was his third therm as the Mayor now, and he still was doing a wonderful job. But tongues were speaking about Bag End being cursed, now that Elanor had disappeared as well.

* * *

Back in Greenholm Fastred was out on the fields, working with his little brother on the land that was so precious to them. It was their way of life. They gained everything from that earth. Food of course. Everything from Mushrooms to potatoes, grew on their land. It wasn't so long ago in Fastred' mind that their father had died. He was leaning on a stick staring to the horizon. It was his brother who brought him back to the present.

"What is it Fastred?" his brother Hamfast asked him. He was a bit younger then Fastred, but no less wise. Except for the fact that he could not write or read. That was something that only Fastred could do. Why? Because his father had thought him. Fastred was the eldest child so he had to take care of things. That included writing letters, either to the Mayor or to the Thain of the Shire. Sometimes he had even had to write a letter to the Master of Buckland. But that was a rarity, the last time that a letter had been send to Buckland was when his father was still alive. And he passed away 2 years ago.

" I don't know, Hamfast," Fastred said with a slight smile. Besides their differences (Fastred was more the handsome hobbit in the Family, and Hamfast being the chubby lad) the boys were good friends. As brothers they had a great bond. " I keep thinking about some lass I met when I was in Hobbiton," Fastred continued why he looked to the stick in his hands. Hamfast had a sheepish grin on his face, "You're in love! " -- " No, I'm not! " Was the immediate reply of Fastred.

" What made you say that? " His brother smiled knowingly to him, "That look on your face, and you have not even worked half as much as you usually do. " Fastred laughed, "Well can I? And no, Hamfast, I'm not in love. " then a bell rang over the fields. It was a sound that they knew too well. " Dinner is ready!" Hamfast said joyfully, the matter which they had been discussing completely forgetting. " Lets get going! "

Not long after that the family was eating. They were just with 4 people. Hamfast, Fastred and of course their mother Rosa. It was quiet at the table when someone knocked on the door. Fastred got up, " I'll get it. " He opened the door to their little hobbit hole and was surprised to see one of the Sheriffs was standing in front of their door. " I have a message for Master Greenholm. " Fastred looked anxiously, could it be a letter from misses Gamgee? He took the letter and thanked the Sheriff, happy that it wasn't something bad.

" Who was that? " Rosa asked. Her hair, that was gray, hung in front of her face a little bit as Fastred re-entered the kitchen. " The Sheriff, he had a letter for me. I've eaten enough. I'll be in my room if you need me. " Without another word he opened the door that lead into his room, closing and locking it behind him. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Master Greenholm,_

_I promised that I would write you from Gondor, but I've been able to send one earlier. Currently I am staying in Rivendell. As you might know (or not) this is a place where elves stay. Real elves, Master Greenholm. They all have long hair and it is very hard to tell their age. The ruling lords of Rivendell (respectively Elrohir and Elladan) are very kind, and you would not say it but they are 8915 years old. They still look like they are in their tweens so to say. Obviously they are a lot bigger then us hobbits._

_Rivendell is beautiful, it is also called the Last Homely House (or the first, depends from what way you approach it) or Imladris. The last one is the elvish name for it. It's beautiful here, now that Fall is approaching all kind of colors can be seen in the leaves. It seems like every building fits in with nature. And everything seems so old, dear Master Greenholm, but it is old indeed. Even Lord Elladan could not tell me how long the valley had been inhabited by elves._

_They drink the strangest things here. Wine they call it. It tastes bitter, and I don't like it. Legolas, that is one of my companions and an elf himself, says that no hobbit likes it. Only Bilbo Baggins (if you heard of him) did like this strange elvish liquor. So I stick to simple fruit juices for now. Gimli, my other companion (a dwarf), doesn't like the wine either, he drinks ale most of the times._

_Tomorrow we are heading to Rohan, that is the land of the horse lords. Legolas had told me that it is a green country. Maybe it looks a bit like the Shire. But that I will see in three weeks. If you were temped to write a letter, then I suggest you send it to Minas Tirith (That is the big city in Gondor where I am going to stay) for I have no idea how much time we will spend in Edoras (that's the capital of Rohan). I was thinking about sending you a map, but I could not find one so quickly. So if your interested, just say so in your letters. If you still want to write._

_Well I have to stop now, we are going to a feast held in our honor (Meaning Legolas' Gimli' and mine) It is a bit strange. Anyway. I hope everything is alright with your family and that you will have the crops in before Fall really sets in._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elanor Gamgee_

For a long time Fastred read and re-read the letter until he had every detail in his head. With a smile he neatly folded it again, replacing it into the envelope. It seemed that Miss Elanor surely had had a good time in Rivendell. He sat down at his desk, got his ink and quill out and started to write a letter on a empty piece of parchment.

_

* * *

__Dear readers,_

_Chapter 7 already. :) I hope you still enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.. so please people!_

_Greetzzz_

_Maikie_


	8. Rohan

**Disclaimer:**

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful books named 'the Lord of the Rings'_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Rohan.

So the little fellowship set out from Rivendell to continue their journey. They took the old South Road to Rohan. This was a beautiful road, running through various landscapes. To their left the Misty Mountains were always visible. Usually clouds concealed the tops, but a few times they actually saw the white snowy tops. They were traveling over hills and there were little rivers everywhere where they could refill their water supplies.

First they traveled through a region named Eregion, this used to be a place where elves lived, and it seemed to Elanor that she could still feel their present, though they weren't there. The second region, which they passed through, was called Dunland, this was the country where the King had spend a long time of his life, with the rest of his kin. That was what Legolas told Elanor in one of the many stories that he told while sitting around the campfire or simply talking while walking through this amazing landscape.

When the third week of traveling commenced they were close to the gap of Rohan. They had not seen many people in the first two weeks so it was a relief to see that people indeed lived in Middle Earth. For traveling through such an empty land, made Elanor believe that they were the only ones left on this world. But in the Gap of Rohan were little villages in which they were happily greeted.

The last week that they spend on horseback was going far better for Elanor. She felt familiar with her pony now and her back and bottom weren't hurting too much anymore. Legolas had been teaching her elvish the entire way, so now she could make little sentences, but she did not like to make a fool of herself, so it was more the greeting that she used a lot. And 'Thank you' was something that she used often as well. Diola lle, was that in elvish. It was strange to use this language, but Elanor liked it nonetheless.

"There it is, Edoras," It was Legolas who had broken the comfortable silence, it made Elanor look back to the sight in front of her, she had been staring to the sky so to say. It was simply beautiful what she saw. Everywhere around them was green open grassland. This they had seen for the last week, but now in the middle of the plain a green hill rose. They were close enough to see the many wooden houses on the slopes of the hill. On the top of it was a building that seemed to have a golden roof. A wooden wall surrounded all of this and there was just one gate, at least from the point of view of Elanor.

Elanor could do little more then staring. It seemed that the roof of the great hall on top of the hill was spreading a golden light. Could it really be made of gold? It was Gimli who answered her unasked question, "Quite impressive, don't you think? Before I saw the Golden Hall I never thought that hay could give the impression of gold," he was gazing around Legolas' back, to have a look upon Meduseld. "I've never seen something like this before in my life!" Elanor muttered as they urged the pony and the horse on.

It took them the remainder of the day to get to the city. It was cold and the wind was blowing. Elanor had wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, but she still felt chilled to the bone. Finally they reached the gates. "Who wants to enter Edoras?" A voice called from one of the towers. It was getting dark and though Elanor tried to see the one who had spoken, she could not. Yet Legolas seemed to have seen the man, "Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, Gimli Lord of Glittering Caves and Elanor Gamgee, daughter of Samwise the brave," he replied. "Open the gates was the answer that they got."

Legolas had dismounted and now only Gimli was sitting on the horse, looking quite uncomfortable. Elanor suppressed a giggle and followed Legolas, she still was seated on Bill, but still she was smaller then Legolas. They were welcomed by a group of soldiers, leaded by Haleth, for that was how he introduced himself. " The King awaits you, my lords and lady. And a warm dinner as well," he leaded them up to the stables of Edoras. There Elanor dismounted, she was shivering from head to toes by the time they were walking up the steps. The Rohirrim knew how to take care of horses, so Elanor knew that he was in good hands. Now all she wished for was warmth.

The steps leaded to a platform where two guards where standing. Just as Elanor put one foot upon the platform the doors swung open. A nice warmth welcoming them and a huge man. "This must be the King," Elanor thought as she looked up to him. The man smiled to her and made a polite nod, " Welcome, friends, to Edoras, I hope you had a comfortable journey?" Elanor bowed to the king, but it was Gimli who spoke, "Riding on a horse for 3 weeks is not my idea of a comfortable journey, and you know this Éomer." The King laughed and then turned his attention to Elanor.

"No bowing for me please," he said gesturing them to come in, "And no calling me king either, just Éomer." These words were more directed to Elanor, then to Legolas or Gimli. Elanor knew that they had fought side by side on the battle in front of the Black Gates. That at least was what her father had told her. With a quick smile up to the King Elanor almost ran inside to the fire, completely forgetting that Éomer had no idea who she was. She warmed her feet and hands in front of the fire, soon joined by Gimli, Legolas and the King.

A blush crept onto Elanor' face when she realized her rudeness. She turned to the King and said, " My name is Elanor Gamgee, I'm sorry, but I was so cold and when I saw the fire I simply couldn't resist it." Éomer laughed and nodded, " You are forgiven, Elanor and I welcome you to my hall." – "Thanks for your welcome then, Éomer Kin… Éomer," Elanor corrected herself when she saw the mock-warning look that Éomer gave her. Only then she looked around in the big hall.

It seemed to Elanor like a single long, big room. The roof was supported by pillars and they were old decorated with carvings of horses. In the middle of the room was a fire place, where they were now standing and right above it was a louver in the roof to let the smoke out and the light in. On every wall woven cloths could be seen that had people on it and horses. It seemed to be a kind of story as you looked from cloth to clothes. At the sound end of the hall stood the throne of Éomer on a platform that was only three steps higher then the rest of the floor. But another throne stood right of the King' throne. There a young woman sat and on her lap was a little child.

Éomer, who had followed Elanor' gaze around his hall, smiled, "This," Éomer said, leading them forward, "Is my wife Lothíriel and my son Elfwine." Again Elanor wanted to make a bow, but Éomer stopped her. The Queen looked to the hobbit with a soft smile on her face, "Elanor I presume?" the hobbit nodded a bit shyly, "It is good to see a hobbit again, the last time when I saw one was 26 years ago at the wedding of King Elessar and his wife Arwen," Lothíriel had a soft and gentle voice, and to Elanor she was like the opposite of Éomer who had a louder voice.

"Then you must have seen my father there as well, along with Master Merry, Pippin and of course Master Frodo," Elanor spoke with a smile on her face. The Queen nodded, " I remember them vividly, are they all in good health?" The smile on Elanor' face slowly faded away, " My father surely is, and the same goes for Merry and Pippin, but Frodo is gone… To Valinor if I remember correctly." Lothíriel looked to Legolas for an answer, "The Valar gave the ring bearers special permission to enter the Undying Lands. This is a place of rest for the elves, my lady," Legolas said, "But let us not linger on this subject, for it is not a nice one."

Lothíriel smiled, " Of course we shall not, dinner is being prepared and I guess you would like to refresh yourself before we eat, I will show you your room, Elanor." the Queen got up and held her son grabbed on of her hands, looking to the hobbit in front of her with curious eyes. Together with the Queen Elanor walked out of the Hall through a little door somewhere in a corner.

" Oh, we completely forgot you, did we not Elfwine?" The Queen said, looking with a smile to the little boy. " This, dear Elanor, is our son Elfwine, and he is 5 years old now." Elanor smiled to the boy who smiled back to her, "How old are you?" Elfwine asked, it was the first time that he had opened his mouth. " I'm 26 years old, Elfwine." The boy looked up to her in wonder, "But your not so much taller then me." Elanor laughed, "No I'm not, but hobbits are a lot smaller then people, Elfwine."

As they got to her room Elanor thanked them, which earned her a smile, "Nothing to worry about Elanor, your bags are already in there, we will see you at dinner. Say goodbye now Elfwine." The boy waved and Elanor waved back as she closed the door. The room was not so big as the one she had slept in Rivendell, but still bigger then at home. It was beautifully decorated, just as the rest of the hall. Gold and dark green were the colors that were seen mostly.

In the hall, not only the noble family had been present, but other people as well. Advisors, Elanor thought they were, but it would be more likely if they were soldiers. She was surprised by the dark hair of Lothíriel, for all the Rohirrim that she had seen until now had blond hair. Or was she not one of the Rohirrim? Elanor did not know; that was a question that she would ask at dinner, if she had the change. Now she walked further into the room. There was a bowl with warm water standing ready and a towel next to it. Gratefully Elanor used it.

Dinner that evening was a pleasant affair. Elanor sat next to the Queen and half of the dinner they were in conversation about various things. Yet she concentrated mostly on the food, she was as hungry for warm food as any other hobbit would be after mostly eating cold dinners. Finally she dared to ask her question, "Beg your pardon, but you do not look like your husband." Lothíriel looked to her with her eyebrows raised, " I mean, you don't have blond hair, like all of the Rohirrim." A smile appeared on Lothíriel face and she laughed a bit, "That's because I'm not a Rohirrim, I'm a … Excuse me Was," she said with a look to her husband, "A princess of Gondor, Dol Amroth to be more precise." – " I didn't know that…" Elanor said with a shy smile on her face.

"Lovely little fellows, these hobbits," Éomer said to Legolas and Gimli, who were sitting next to him, "A shame really that Aragorn has chosen not to let any of us inside the Shire. That reminds me, how did _you_ get in?" Both Legolas and Gimli laughed at the expression of confusion on Éomer face, "Pippin gave us a special treatment, if you like to call it that way," Legolas said with a smile on his face. "How does he fare lately? And what about Merry? Our Knight of the Riddermark?"

At that Elanor looked up from her food, " Master Pippin is the Thain of the Shire now, Éomer and Master Merry is the Master of Buckland. They have their own families now!" This was information that neither Legolas and Gimli, nor Éomer and Lothíriel had heard. "Do they now?" Gimli said he seemed surprised, "I never thought that they would settle down, least of all Pippin!" They laughed and Elanor said, " In fact, Master Pippin married first, Master Merry a few years after that."

It was an enjoyable evening and at the end of it Elanor remember that she still had letters and a few small gifts for the King. She excused herself and not much later she came back with three letters and a little box. "Éomer," she said, approaching the King, "I have some letters from you, from the Shire and this gift from Master Merry, Master Pippin and my father." Éomer curiously took the letters and the gift box from Elanor and thanked her. It seemed to Elanor that he could not suppress his curiosity for the Horse Lord, opened the first letter.

The Hall fell silent, even the soldiers who had been drinking the whole evening at the end of the hall, close to the doors. For the hall was packed with people and it seemed to Elanor that it was always like this. Éomer seemed unaware of his surroundings and his Queen watched him with a knowing smile. When Éomer had read all three the letters he looked up with a big grin on his face, "People of the Mark, you have all been greeted by Master Pippin, knight of Gondor, Master Samwise Counselor of the North-Kingdom and of course Master Merry, Knight of the Riddermark!"

The hall erupted in cheering and Elanor had a huge smile on her face, "And!" Éomer continued, " Master Samwise has gifted us some soil from his garden, it is to Elanor to explain why." Again a cheering swept through the crowd and hesitantly Elanor got up from her seat, only so that she could stand on it, she wasn't used to talking to crowds. "Well I had no idea my father was going to give you people of Rohan, this mighty gift." She saw some people looking up to her as if she was mad, Elanor smiled slightly, "Good earth, good sand is one of the greatest gifts in the Shire, it really means a lot if one outside of the Shire, receives this gift." This earned her a great applause and with a mock bow Elanor sat down again.

Indeed it was seen as a great honor for outsiders (as hobbits call them) to be gifted with some sand from the Shire. Elanor had always thought it to be a bit ridiculous. For the Shire wasn't the only place that had good earth for growing things, but it seemed to be a good tradition to her and she had grown to like it. Not that it was used much, now that no man was ever to set foot in the Shire again. It was a tale that had been told from parents to children. And a well known one.

Her stay in Rohan was a pleasant one (Well which stay had not been pleasant yet?) but after 4 days Legolas said that they had to get going, if they wanted to reach Minas Tirith before the winter would set in. It was yet another 10 days of travelling to the city, but Legolas wanted to make haste. Elanor couldn't really do anything else then agree with him, though she had already made friends with the King and his family. Éomer assured her on their parting that he would visit Minas Tirith a couple of times in her stay at the city. And Elanor was very pleased to hear this.

And so they parted. The sun was barely over the mountaintops when the little Fellowship traveled further, to Minas Tirith. The place where Elanor would stay for… as long as she wished.

_

* * *

__Dear readers_

_Chapter 8 already. I can't say that I'm not happy with this story. but please leave a review behind. _

_And I'm still looking for a beta reader… anyone?_

_Maikie_


	9. A surprise

**Disclaimer:**

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful books named 'the Lord of the Rings'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **A surprise…

Back in the Shire life went on. Rosie was busy with her children and Samwise was trying to help her as much as he could for his task as a Mayor was beginning to grow as well. Or so it seemed to poor Samwise. It is not that he doesn't like the fact that he is the Mayor of Hobbiton, but he wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible, for he missed his eldest daughter terribly.

Lily and May were avoiding Lissy and the Took wasn't to happy with that. Why would they act like that. It wasn't her who had gone off to Gondor. It was Elanor. And Lissy simply found it stupid that they acted that way. Elanor was their friend, whether she was in Gondor or not. So Lissy went up to the Mayor alone, without May and Lily who had said that she was crazy if she would keep in contact with Elanor. Lissy didn't care.

A soft knock on the round door of Bag End made Rosie look up from the letter that her daughter had sent to them 2 weeks ago. She knew that her daughter was in Rohan and hoped that she was having fun. But now she had to open the door. Carefully she put the letter back into its envelope. Rosie had read the letter so many times that the parchment felt soft in her hands. Slowly she got up and walked to the door, opening it with a smile.

"Mistress Gamgee," Lissy said with a smile on her face, " I was wondering if your husband is at home?" Rosie smiled and opened the door further, "Lissy! Come in and have something to drink first. Samwise is finishing some papers at this moment," Rosie said, the smile on her face had widened. With a grateful smile Lissy stepped into the house. She had always envied Elanor, for Bag End was a big hole. The sound of playing children in the garden was good to hear and Lissy smiled. "Thank you," Lissy said with a smile.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Rosie said as she walked through the Living Room towards the kitchen. Lissy sat down on an old chair and soon was joined by Rosie who brought a tray with her. Soon they both said comfortably talking with a cup of tea in their hands. "Where are May and Lily?" Rosie asked, wondering where Elanor' other two friends were. Now Lissy felt uncomfortable and she averted her gaze. "Well… they don't want to keep in contact with Elanor anymore… uh. They think that she has gone mad."

To Lissy' surprise Rosie started laughing, "My daughter has always been mad." Lissy looked up to her in wonder, "Begging your pardon, Mistress Gamgee, but Elanor isn't mad! She is really nice and cares for others and…" Rosie held up her hand to stop Lissy, "I know she is, Lissy, but you are not the only one who heard the gossip, it has even reached our ears. Don't look surprised." Rosie added with a smile as she saw the look upon Lissy' face.

A blush crept upon Lissy' cheeks as she looked to the teacup that she held in her hand, "I don't think either of you is crazy," she said, "Well, perhaps you are, but in a good way if you follow me." Rosie smiled, " Of course child, and just Rosie will do, no more mistress Gamgee, alright?" Lissy looked up and smiled, " Thank you, Rosie." Right at that moment Sam entered, " And no more Master Sam or Mayor as well, just Sam." Lissy grinned, "Yes Sir!" The three of them laughed.

"Well let us write that letter then," Sam said, indicating Lissy to follow him to his study, "For that is why you have come is it not?" Lissy smiled and nodded, following closely behind him. Sure, she had been in Bag End before, but always with Elanor and now her friend wasn't here anymore. It was strange.

They were in Sam' study and he had already put some parchment, ink and quill ready. Lissy sat down in a chair that stood close to the desk and looked to Sam. "Well, just start and I will write it down," Sam said with a smile. "Alright, but," Lissy started, "Should I tell her about May and Lily?" Sam seemed to consider it for a moment and then said, "I think you should, I mean, she has at least one faithful friend left, that is better then 2 unfaithful ones." And so Lissy started:

_Dear Elanor, _

_I hope you enjoy yourself on your little trip! Well it is not little, now is it? Tell Legolas that I'm sorry about the fact that I did not see his blue hair. I wish I had though. Can't you draw a painting and send it or something?  
_

_Rivendell really sounds beautiful, as you described it (Your father remembered the name, I did not, why are all those names so difficult?) Anyway, are you really going to learn elvish? I mean it seems very difficult. Anyway. _

_Here in the Shire things go as they normally go, only I have one thing to tell you that you probably won't like so much. Lots of people, including May and Lily, think that you are crazy. It is ridiculous! I mean, you are crazy, but in a good way. I would never go to Gondor or Rohan or Rivendell. At least you dare to do it. I guess I don't have enough blood of the old Took in my body._

The content of the rest of the letter is not important to us, for Lissy told Elanor about what had happened more in the Shire; From the tiniest little baby to the eldest gaffer. Nothing she missed out. After they were finally finished Sam looked up, "Well, that's a lot!" Lissy smiled, " I know, but I couldn't help it!" – " Don't worry we have an equally long letter, maybe even longer." Lissy smiled, "Well thank you for your hospitality but I have to get going, mother won't be too pleased if I don't show up for dinner.

Rosie joined them in front of the door, " Thanks for being so honest, Lissy, and know that you are still welcome here, even now that Elanor is gone." Lissy smiled to Rosie, "Thank you! And I will remember it, well I will see you later!" she closed the door behind her and walked down back to the lake. Indeed she had been honest with the Gamgee family. How could she not be?

* * *

Blothmath, the name for the month November in the Shire was half way and Fastred, together with his brother, was spending most of his time inside. Not that it was so could outside, but in front of the fire it was far more comfortable then out in the rain. For it was raining a lot. The letter that Fastred had written to Elanor had been posted a long time ago and Fastred was wondering when he would get his reply back.

Hopefully Elanor would send a map with it, for he had no idea where in Middle Earth she was. He had even no idea of how Middle Earth looked on a map. But now his mind was with a game of chess that he and his brother Hamfast were playing. "Checkmate," he said with a grin on his face as he looked to Hamfast who was frowning, "No… just check," his brother replied, quickly putting his King out of the way. "Well then now it is Checkmate," Fastred said, moving his Queen so that Hamfast had no other way out. " I give up!" Hamfast exclaimed, "You always win! It is no fun playing this game with you."

* * *

"Just a moment," Elanor said, she was climbing up a tree in the little forest where they had made camp, "I want to have a look around." Gimli was standing by the tree trunk looking up to her, "It is not save Elanor, get down!" the tone of his voice was clearly nervousness, "Your father is never going to forgive us if something happens to you." Legolas was out gathering some wood.

"Don't worry!" Elanor laughed, " I've climbed more trees then you Master Dwarf." Finally she had reached the highest branches, now she could take a clear look around. Their surroundings were beautiful. The little forest in which they had set their camp really was a little forest and around it hills spread out. Some bushes and in other places grass was seen.

But there was something else as well. Not so far away from them a little group of black figures were walking. They were coming towards them. Elanor, who had no idea what of who they were quickly climbed down, " I saw black figures moving towards us, Gimli." Now it was her time to sound nervous. Even before Gimli could answer Legolas returned, he had no wood in his arms and the expression on his face was grave. "There are some orcs approaching," was what he said. Elanor' face turned white, "But they don't travel in daylight."

But the daylight had faded away and dark shadows were creeping up. The sun had almost faded behind the mountains. "How many?" Gimli asked Legolas who answered, " Twenty, maybe more, but we can't fight them Gimli." The Dwarf had his axe ready in his hands and looked disappointed, "We can't risk that Elanor has no companions left to travel with." Elanor looked up to them in horror, "But… but…" Legolas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll be alright Elanor, we've almost reached Minas Tirith."

That was true, they had been travelling now for 8 days. Just as easy as the first 5 weeks of travelling had been. Now the forest around them seemed scary and not so safe a place as she first had thought it to be, "We'll have to ride further before we can rest, just to make sure that the orcs don't come up to close," Legolas said. Even though Elanor was tired she did not complain, anything to avoid meeting these orcs sounded good to her ears at this moment.

She had heard enough of the stories of Pippin and Merry to fear the creatures. And she had read the red book that her father was finishing. The descriptions that Master Frodo had given of the beasts were enough to run a shiver down her spine. Now the thought that they were near was very frightening. Soon they were riding across the country again. Making haste, for Legolas wasn't sure how long the orcs would pursue them, if that were their intention.

And so they rode further through the upcoming night. Elanor seemed wide-awake, but she was deadly tired nonetheless. It seemed that she still wasn't used to riding. Slowly the hours pas by and finally Legolas said that they could rest now. Almost as soon as Elanor laid down she was asleep. Gimli first made a fire before he fell asleep as well. Legolas stayed awake, staring into the darkness. Keeping watch.

_

* * *

_

_Dear readers, _

_Yes two more reviews!_

_Diamond North Took – Thanks for your review, and of course I will give you a review… as soon as your story is on the net _

_Shadows of Moonlight – Hmmm. whether Elanor ends up with Fastred in the end… read the story –smiles- Thanks for the review and I'm sorry that you can't be my beta-reader. About the spelling errors, I'm trying to avoid them  I'm updating as soon as I can, but school is starting, so then it won't be as quick as it goes now, I'm sorry for that. Again: thanks for your review. _

_So… I'm still looking for a beta-reader. And still the reviews are very much appreciated. _

_Maikie_


	10. Bad mistake

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

_Elvish translations are at the bottom. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Bad mistake…

It was still dark when Gimli woke Elanor up. The poor hobbit girl had the feeling that she had only slept for a few hours, which was close to the truth. "Hurry," Legolas whispered. The dreams that Elanor had had that night had been anything but pleasant, one had better call them nightmares. But when Elanor woke up it seemed like she was back into another nightmare, "The orcs are close, we have to ride quickly, we are almost there."

How long had they been riding yesterday? Elanor had no good memory of it, for she has been too sleepy to notice. Yesterday evening they had two days left to travel, but now it seemed that they were near the city. With the sleep still in her eyes Elanor got up and mounted Bill, who seemed equally nervous. As they rode of Elanor could hear something. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked behind them.

There were figures in the dark, still far away, but close enough for Elanor to see them. She did not need more encouragement to drive faster and neither did Bill who bolted off. Elanor held the reins tightly for she did not wish to fall off. After a few minutes of riding Gimli said, "We're almost there. Pelennor Fields is the name of the field we are riding over now." his voice was a low whisper, but hard enough for Elanor to hear.

After an hour the sun was rising and beams of light lit the fields in front of them. Behind them the sound of their pursuers was fade. With weary eyes Elanor looked to the beautiful city in front of them. 7 layers it had, just like her father had told her. And it was a white city. Yet her father had not told her that there were trees to be seen as well. Green dots they seemed to Elanor from that distance. But there was green nonetheless. Legolas said, "We'll rest here for a moment."

Immediately Elanor got of Bill and laid down again, not soon after that she was sound asleep. Gimli and Legolas looked to one another and smiled. "She's a lovely little Lady," Gimli said with his booming voice, only now it sounded soft as if he did not wish to wake the hobbit. Their decision to rest turned out to be a bad one.

* * *

Up in the citadel Aragorn was in the council chambers, talking with his counsellors and the prince of Ithilien. "Have there been any sight of orcs lately in Ithilien, Faramir?" the prince of Ithilien shook his head when the King asked him the question, "I'm happy to say that we have not, my King, but is this the same around the Druadan forest?" The King shook his head, "We have promised not to enter the woods of the Ghan-buri-Ghan. And I do not intend to break this promise. All we can do is keep watch at the borders, as the Rohirrim have promised him."

The conversation was rudely interrupted by the captain of the Guard Mablung who came rushing in, " 2 riders have been spotted my lord." he said after a quick bow, " We think it might be Prince Legolas and Master Gimli with Misses Gamgee." The King got up, "Thank you for your news Mablung. Gentlemen," he turned to his counsellors, "I'm afraid I have to greet our guests, we will continue this meeting later. Faramir?" The King walked out of the room, followed by the steward of Gondor, leaving the counsellors to talk about unfinished business.

" We will ride out and meet them," Aragorn said with a smile to Faramir. The two men were good friends and Faramir nodded and with a bow he walked to the stables. Not long after that they were ready to ride out and meet the three companions.

* * *

Back with Legolas, Gimli and Elanor everything seemed to be alright. Legolas kept a look out for the orcs, so things were fine. Elanor was by now sleeping on her back; it seemed to Legolas that she was having nightmares again. These probably were about the orcs. All was silent around them so Legolas allowed himself to rest for a moment. That was another mistake.

For not so much later Gimli and Legolas were alarmed by a piercing scream of pain: Elanor had been hit with an arrow in her shoulder. It was a foul looking one. Gimli was so angry with himself, he had his axe in his hand and was waving it at the direction from which the arrow had come. "Gimli… Gimli!" Legolas had to call him twice before he looked around, "Help me move Elanor behind this rock, Aragorn is coming."

Elanor who wasn't used to such pains had passed out a few moments ago, she did not move when Legolas easily lifted her up. Gimli moved the horses behind the huge boulder as well. "Sam is going to kill us," Gimli muttered angrily. "We will revenge this wound." Just at that moment the King arrived together with the Steward, they had heard Elanor scream and the look on their faces was grave. "Legolas, kill those bastards," he said as he dismounted his horse. The ten guards who had accompanied the King and his steward drew out their bows.

Not long after that the soldiers, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir were tracking down the orcs. Aragorn was now kneeling besides Elanor with a grave expression on his face. He carefully touched her shoulder and then with one swift motion he drew out the arrow. Right then Elanor opened her eyes in shock, she tried to push the stranger away, but he was much stronger then her and her left shoulder hurt terribly. She gave up her attempts, " Calm down Elanor, it's going to be alright." Through the tears of pain Elanor looked up to the man, "Strider?" – "Yes it's me, now rest, we will get you to Minas Tirith, you will be alright." That was the last thing that Elanor remembered.

When Elanor started to wake up she heard familiar voices in the hall, but they were talking a language that she did not now. "Amin dele ten'he" – "n'dela no'ta"… the conversation went further but Elanor paid no heed to that. She looked around in the room in which she was staying. It was different… wasn't she at home? "Mum? Dad?" she called, she tried to sit up, but she couldn't, her left arm didn't do what she want it to do. She looked towards it and her eyes widened, "What… what happened?" she whispered. Then two people entered her room.

"Ah, you are awake," the first one said. It was a tall man, and where first his hair must have been brown it now began to grey. The other who entered she recognised immediately, "Legolas!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up again. The elf looked down at her, was it pity that she could see in his eyes? Her left arm was bandaged so she could not sit up properly, yet she tried to do this. Only then she realised what had happened. "Wait… wait…" she said, frowning slightly, " I got shot… right? By those orcs who persuaded us, and I'm not in the Shire…"

"No you are not," It was Legolas who had spoken. But now Elanor looked to the other man with a slight frown on her face, "Are you… Strider?" the man laughed and nodded, "Yes I am, I'm glad to see you awake, Elanor, and this was certainly not the way that I wanted to greet you here in Gondor." Elanor smiled slightly, "You healed me…" It was more a statement then a question. "Yes I did, but you have to be careful with that shoulder of yours for a while," Strider answered her.

Then suddenly the tears came, Elanor had no idea from where they came; but they came, "I was so frightened… I didn't know that orcs are still running across the country. We did not have any trouble since the ruffians were driven out of the Shire by Pippin, Merry, Frodo and dad. What did I do wrong to them? I think they are scary and they hurt my friends, but why would they do that?" Strider had sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the frightened hobbit.

" Calm down now, orcs are orcs, dear Elanor. And not all living creatures in this world are good. You did nothing wrong to them, they would have attacked you even if you would walk towards them with a white flag in your hand," Aragorn said, trying to comfort her. Legolas looked from a little distance away, it was his fault that Elanor was lying there, with this thought haunting her. He felt sorry for and he wasn't ready to forgive himself until the young Peredhil would be herself again.

Finally it seemed to Aragorn that Elanor was calming down, so he laid her back down on the bed. Then he whipped the remaining tears of her face. "It'll be alright, I promise you that." Elanor smiled up to him, her eyes still red, "I know…" And just like she had read the elf' mind Elanor turned to Legolas, "It wasn't your fault, I just should not have fallen asleep." It was Aragorn who spoke, "See Legolas? Don't feel too bad about it." Elanor grinned, she was feeling better in some kind of way, just crying everything out had helped, "I've got some letters for you, and a gift, but I don't want to give you that yet."

"She's back to her old self," Legolas said smiling, "Now you must rest some more Elanor, tomorrow there will be a little feast in your honour." Elanor sat up in her bed again, "What! A feast in my honour? Well I can't I… I mean." Aragorn smiled, "Yes you can, now rest." Elanor muttered something under her breath but lay back down anyway. "There had better be a good reason for that feast," she muttered before she closed her eyes. A few moments later she was asleep.

Legolas and Aragorn walked out of her room. " You see, Legolas my friend, she isn't angry with you." Legolas smiled slightly, "It is not her anger that I fear, but Sam' Estel."Brotherly Aragorn pushed him aside, "Don't call me that, I'm not a child anymore." – "Are you saying that my father chose the name wrongly?" A soft female voice joined the conversation and soon Arwen Undomiel appeared around the corner. "Of course not, my love," Aragorn said with a roguish grin, "But I was trying to get our friend Legolas here to cheer up."

* * *

_Amin dele ten'he - I am worried about her_

_n'dela no'ta - don't worry_

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_It took me longer then expected to finish this chapter, I'm not really content with it, but I think it will have to do, perhaps I will do it over later... who knows :)_

_Tjuus_

_Maikie_


	11. Time for Healing

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Time for healing

The next morning Elanor awoke quite early. Her left shoulder did not hurt as much as it had the last time that she was awake and now it was easier to move it. "The healers of Minas Tirith sure are good one's," she thought as she sat up in her bed. The chamber was quite beautiful. It had a different kind of beauty then her bedroom at home, or the rooms that she had slept in while staying in Imladris and Rohan.

A large rug lay on the floor, it was a dark green one and it made Elanor think about the colour of the round door of Bag End. Only now she noticed that the bed in which she was currently sitting wasn't a bed for big-folk, but surely a bed made for hobbits. A huge smile appeared on her face as she noticed this. Also it was easy for her to look outside. There were two huge windows in the wall on her left but now huge curtains hung in front of them.

The furniture was beautiful. There was a big cupboard right in front of the bed. It was made of wood and beautifully carved. Big leaves and flowers were to be seen and to Elanor' utter amazement two hobbits were carved on it as well: A hobbit lad and a lass who were holding each others hand, staring into each other eyes. Elanor deeply touched by this got out of bed and walked over the soft carpet towards the cupboard. With her right hand she carefully touched the carvings.

On the same was as the two windows a little table stood as well. And again, it was hobbit height. Elanor was truly amazed by this for she had not expected such things at all. It seemed like her father' desk back in Hobbiton, but this one was beautifully carved in the same manner as the cupboard. Parchment lay ready on the desk, together with ink and quill. "Well, I'm going to use those for sure," Elanor thought as she saw them.

With a smile on her face she turned to face the wall that was right of her bed, in that wall was the door that must lead to... well somewhere. But also there was a painting hanging there. Interest Elanor walked forward, what she saw there brought tears to her eyes; it was painting of her family. Elanor had never known that there was one. Now her family would always be close. They would watch over her. A tear ran down her cheek, but she smiled none the less.

Then Elanor turned away from the familiar faces of her family, and her gaze rested on the closet again, she had brought far to less things to fill the entire closet. Yet she liked the closet very much. "Open it," A familiar voice said. Without that Elanor had noticed it, Aragorn had opened the door to see if she was feeling fine. Elanor turned around and smiled to the King, "Good morning, Strider, or do I have to say; my King?" – "Strider if you please Elanor, for that still is my name. Only I must ask you not to say this to me in front of the people of Gondor." Elanor smiled to him and nodded. " Now open the cupboard."

Elanor nodded again, "Yes sir," she said with a grin on her face. She opened the cupboard and immediately took a step back when she saw what was in there. Beautiful clothes in every colour of the rainbow, most of them were dresses, but tunics and breeches were there as well. And to Elanor' delight there were some ordinary hobbit clothes as well. They were just as beautiful as the other dresses, but more hobbit like.

With a huge smile on her face Elanor ran over to Aragorn to hug him, "Doila lle, Strider!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Aragorn had kneeled so that he could look in to her face, " Ta naa seasamin, Mellonamin," Elanor looked to him with a puzzled expression, "I understood the last bit, but what else did you say?" This made Aragorn laugh, "You have much to learn, dear Elanor, I said; It is my pleasure, friend," Elanor smiled up to him, "Well, I hope the King has enough time to teach me then?" Aragorn smiled, " The King hopes this too, but the Queen is a far better teacher, now go get dressed then we will get you some breakfast, a servant will pick you up in a moment."

With a last goodbye the King closed the door behind him. Elanor sighed happily and glanced again to the cupboard. Would she be bold enough to wear something else then the hobbit clothes? Perhaps she could try the beautiful red dress… she loved that one already. Gently she took the dress out of the cupboard and spread it out over her bed. It really was beautiful. She found some water and washed herself before putting on the dress. Now she really felt like… like an elf or something. Though Elanor knew all to well that she wasn't one.

After collecting the gift and letters for the King Elanor stepped out of her room only to walk into someone. She fell to the ground and was soon helped up by the man. He was wearing a black tunic with a silver tree sewn on it. It was a young man, but he was much bigger then Elanor none the less. Not at old as Aragorn for sure, but such things were hard to tell for a hobbit. "I'm sorry!" she said looking up to the boy, who seemed surprised and very humiliated as well. "Don't be, miss Gamgee, it was my fault," the boy said, he made a low bow and said, "My name is Bergil, son of Beregond and I'm here to take you to the dining hall."

Elanor frowned slightly, she wasn't used to servants so she said just that which made Bergil look up with a smile, "You're just like Peregrin Took, you know him?" He had forgotten everything about the etiquettes for a moment, for he had known the four hobbits and was a friend with one in particular. "Of course I do, he is my uncle, or so I call him, but he isn't and please don't bow it makes me feel uncomfortable." Bergil… Elanor was trying to remember if Pippin had ever told her things of the man. "Wait! You kept him company right?" Bergil smiled and nodded, " That's true, but I forgot my duties, I'm here to bring you to the dining hall, will you follow me please"

"Of course," Elanor said and the two walked off. It was a strange sight, A large man and a little hobbit who, forgetting the fact that they had just met, were talking happily with each other. "Now that I remember your name, I think I have a letter for you as well. Let me look," she went through the little pile of letters and held one out to him, "It's for Beregond and Bergil, from Pippin." Bergil, happy and surprise as he was to receive a letter took it out of her hand. They rounded a corner and then he said, "Through this door, then you are at the personal dining chamber of the King and Queen."

"Thank you, Bergil, I hope I will see you again?" The boy smiled, " Of course you will, for as long as Prince Faramir stays here I will be here as well." He made a small bow, but he made it with a grin on his face and turned around, "Bye Elanor, I hope you have a good time in Gondor." – "I'll see you later, by Bergil!" Then Elanor turned to the door, now that she was here she did not dare to enter, for she was pretty shy about it. Of course, she had met Aragorn a few times before, but who else might be in there. Well of course Arwen, the Queen would be in there as well.

After a deep breath Elanor knocked on the door, "Come in Elanor," A gentle voice had spoken. Definitely a woman and it seemed to have a kind of age to it as well. Though Elanor had no idea where that thought had come from. Shyly she opened the door. The room was beautiful (Like all others she had seen in Minas Tirith) and filled with seven people. Elanor closed the door behind her and smiled shyly to them. To Gimli and Legolas she grinned and her smile widened a bit when she looked to Aragorn. The King stepped forward and held out his hand. Gratefully Elanor took it. "I want you to meet our other guest before you join us for breakfast."

"You've met Gimli of course," Aragorn said with a smile as the hobbit and dwarf smiled to each other, "It's good to see you up and about again, Elanor," the dwarf said with his deep booming voice, "I'm very sorry for what happened." This made Elanor smile and see said, "It was not your fault, Gimli and neither was it yours Legolas," she added looking to the elf who stood next to his friend. Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"Then we have Prince Imrahil, he is the father of the Queen of Rohan," Aragorn said, leading her to the next man who gazed down to Elanor with a smile. "It's an honour to meet you, Prince Imrahil," Elanor said with a courtesy. The smile on Imrahil face widened. He was an old man with white hair and many wrinkles. Yet he seemed wise and noble to Elanor' eyes and his eyes were still filled with life. "The honor is on my side, misses Gamgee and please, Just Imrahil." Elanor grinned slightly, "Please, just Elanor then. You have a very nice daughter." The prince laughed, "Ah, yes Lothíriel, I trust she fares alright?" Elanor nodded with a smile before Aragorn led her on.

"Prince Faramir of Ithilien and his wife Éowyn, Princess of Ithilien." Elanor smiled to them, "I've heard much about you, it's an honour to meet you." Was this going to be repeated every time? "Are you going to repeat this every time?" Éowyn said, she was holding Faramir' hand and was smiling down to the hobbit, just as her husband. "I think we are all honoured to meet you and are all happy to see that you are out of your bed." Everybody laughed and Elanor grinned, "Well now that these things are said: I'm still honoured to meet you," Elanor almost stuck out her tongue but managed to restrain herself.

Faramir smiled to Elanor and spoke, "It is good to see a hobbit again, I would love to hear how everybody fares, but I think that everybody wants to hear this, but you must be hungry." Elanor laughed, "Indeed I am, but I have not eaten so much since I … well you know." Aragorn smiled and lead her on, now they were standing close to the table and in front of Elanor was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, "You must be Queen Arwen!" she said, even before Aragorn had spoken. With deep respect Elanor made a bow but soon she was looking up to the elf again.

Arwen laughed delightedly, "Indeed, Elanor Gamgee," her laugh sounded full of merriment, and as Elanor looked into the Queen' eyes she saw that the Queen wasn't as old as she looked. There was wisdom in those eyes and a certain sadness that Elanor could not understand, perhaps she would find this out later, but the moment was interrupted by Aragorn who said, "Lets give this hobbit a full stomach, and I would not complain to some refreshments myself."

And with that all sat down at a round table. Which surprised Elanor for she had never seen such a thing before, "Strider?" she whispered to the King, she was seated at his right hand so it was easy for her to talk to her. "Yes Elanor?" he whispered back to her with a smile on his face. "Why do you have a round table? I've never seen such a thing before in my life." Aragorn smiled knowingly, "That is because nobody is supposed to sit at the head of the table, everybody is equal, them being King or captain or soldier," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "That's the best thing I've ever heard! No wonder you are the King." Elanor said with a grin on her face.

The meal was an enjoyable one and except for answering a few polite questions and asking some herself Elanor did not speak much. She was hungry. She ate at least three full plates; filled with everything from bread to dried meat and some tomatoes. It was a shame that there were no mushrooms, but it was a wonderful meal none the less. Soon she was the only one who was still eating. The people around here were talking about various things; from the weather to the things that had happened so many years ago. Finally Elanor was finished and the 7 friends fell silent.

Elanor smiled slightly and then blushed, " Uh, sorry that I kept you waiting, but I was starved." The others laughed and Gimli said, " Ha! You're a hobbit or you're not."

_

* * *

__Dear readers,_

_I'm really sorry that it took so long to update, but school has started and the teachers think that we have nothing to do. Which means that we now have loads of homework. Yeck. _

_Also I had some trouble with how to continue, I hope this will satisfy you. And please people reviews! I luv reviews!_

_Greets_

_Maikie_


	12. Letters

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: **Letters 

Elanor was talking with Éowyn about horses. Not the most enjoyable subject for the hobbit for she had not really enjoyed riding to Gondor. She had had a wonderful time, that's true, but still her body ached. "I really can't believe that you love it so much, I mean it is nice, but doesn't it hurt?" Elanor said in the middle of their conversation and Éowyn smiled, "That's because you don't ride as often as the Rohirrim do."

The conversation went on and on and finally Elanor gave up; Éowyn would not change her point of view and perhaps the hobbit had it all wrong. So Elanor turned to Aragorn, "I was wondering if you received a letter from the Shire..." Elanor had been pondering this for a long time, for she was anxious to know how everybody was doing in her homeland. The King nodded, " We have, just a moment." he turned to a servant who stood near the door (Elanor had not even noticed the man before) and asked him to fetch the letters from his office.

Now the hobbit lass remembered that she had some letters for these people as well. So she got up and walked to the little table where she had put them. "Éowyn, Faramir?" the couple looked to her and Elanor handed the letters to Éowyn, "I believe these are for you, they're from Pippin, Merry and my father." – "Oh thank you Elanor!" Faramir said, obviously happy to have some news from the Shire. Rarely letters were received from the Shire for it took such a long time.

"I believe there is one letter for you as well, Imrahil," it was strange for Elanor to adress this man with his first name, but she did it none the less, " I believe it's from all three of them." And so Aragorn and Arwen had three letters as well. A moment later the room was quiet, for they were all reading their letters. Elanor smiled and her smile widened even further when the servant returned, "Your letter, Misses Gamgee." – "Oh thank you!"

There were three letters for her. Two had been written by her father, but the other handwriting she did not recognise. That must be the letter from Fastred of Greenholm. Yet Elanor first opened the first letter that her father had written. It was the one that Sam had written about her family.

_Dear Elly, _

_We hope that your stay in Edoras was a pleasant one and that you safely arrived in Minas Tirith. Everything here is fine and yes Primrose is already feeling better. Everybody tells me to send you love. So here it is. We really miss you Elanor, it is hard not to think about you. But we are hoping that you are having a good time, which is really important. _

_So what do you think about Éomer? He's a nice man is he not? The last time that I've had contact with him he was just married. The couple seemed happy. And I deem that they still are. I hope you had a pleasant stay there. _

_Your mother is concerned about the roads. She has heard some rumors from Bree. People there say that there are orcs on the road, but I don't believe them. Aragorn is now there to stop them, so I know that you have arrived safely in Minas Tirith. _

_A beautiful city don't you think? If you are there, don't forget to visit the houses of healing, when we were there that was the most beautiful place in the city because of the trees. Only that house had a garden, which I found hard to understand. But back to the news from the Shire. _

_Rose, your sister seems to enjoy the Green Dragon just as much as you do. She spends a lot of her time there, even though we don't really agree with it. She still is 22 and it is a bit strange. Yet she seems to have fun... Frodo-lad spends a lot time in the Green Dragon as well and he always comes home completely drunk. As you can imagine that is not something of which we are so happy. _

And so her father continued. Every Gamgee child wanted to say something to Elanor or let her know about certain things. Daisy had found little kittens so now Bag End was filled with the little furry balls driving Rosie crazy. Elanor had a happy smile on her face the whole time as she was reading the letter, except for the part where Sam mentioned the orcs. She would have to tell her family about that. When she finally finished reading Sam' letter she opened the letter that her father had written for her friends.

Yet she was surprised when only Lissy stood at the bottom of the letter, with a slight frown she started reading. "What!" she whispered, not believing that Lily and May would think like that. Well it only showed her who her real friends were. The letter was quickly read and Elanor sat down to open the last one.

_Dear misses Gamgee, _

_Your letter arrived just now and I could not resist sending one to Gondor. Imladris seems beautiful, perhaps I should visit it, but I think that I don't have enough courage for that. _

_The crops and everything else is out of the fields now, it is going to be a cold winter I'm sure. Thank you for your interest. I don't think I have told you that I have a little brother, his name is Hamfast, he's extremely curious to whom I'm sending this letter, but I won't let him read it. _

_I would love to have a map from Middle Earth, we don't have one at home and I would love to follow your journey. You have to tell me more about Imladris, for it really sounded interesting. _

_I just noticed that my writing is not making much sense, I'm jumping from one subject to the other; I hope you don't mind, Elanor. _

_The whine, I think I've heard of it before yet I'm not so sure about that. I hope they have some ale in the city where you are staying? No hobbit should miss out on Ale. _

_  
I trust you had a good journey? From… Rivendell to Rohan to Gondor. Some rumors have reached us about ruffians. Though I thought that they were gone the day that the four travelers returned. Anyway… _

The letter of Fastred went on and on, about hobbit business in Greenholm, about his family, about how bad he would like to see the places where Elanor was going to now and more. Elanor had a smile on her face; surely Fastred was the first hobbit apart from her friend and family that had shown interest. This was going to be a lovely correspondence friend.

Only when she had finished Elanor looked up, she had tears in her eyes. It had been good to read something from the Shire. To how everybody was doing but only now she noticed how much she would miss. Lissy had written about the fact that one of the little hobbit children had almost drowned in the lake. That had shocked Elanor; nobody in Hobbiton knew how to swim. The child had been so lucky that Peregrin Took was in the neighborhood. He was a Took he could swim.

Faramir walked over to the hobbit, "Are you alright, Elanor?" he asked. Elanor noticed that he had a kind voice and he was obviously worried. "Yes… yes I am," she said with a faint smile on her face. The steward placed a hand on her shoulder as the hobbit fell silent. She was looking to the letters in her hands. "I've forgotten the gifts!" Elanor exclaimed, not wanting the mood to be so sad. So she got up and ran to the little table. There she got 7 little bags and she gave on to each of the humans, elves and dwarf in the room. "Now open them!"

She said gleefully, already knowing what was in there. "Sand?" Gimli said, his eyebrows raised, he surely must remember what Elanor had given the King of Rohan. "Well thank you Elanor!" the dwarf said, Elanor could not see it clearly but it seemed that the dwarf had tears in his eyes. Legolas smiled to the hobbit, "Doila lle, Elanor, I will keep it with me for ever." Elanor grinned to him.

Éowyn, Faramir and Imrahil had no idea what it meant. It surprised Elanor that the King and the Queen did. Strider looked seriously to her as he kneeled down, "This sure is a great gift, I will treasure it." – "And so will I," Arwen said with a pleasant smile on her face. Now the three other humans had absolutely no idea about what they were talking.

"Uh, Elanor, we really like your gift, but we have no idea what it means," Imrahil said. The little leather bag he held in his hand as he looked to Elanor who grinned, "That, Imrahil, is sand from the Shire. The best soil in Middle Earth. And it is seen as a great honor at home if one not from the Shire. Or outlanders as we call them, receive it. It's only given to people who hold a special place in a heart of a hobbit."

_

* * *

__Dear readers, _

_A quick update this time for I don't think that I will update much when I have to go to school. (Meaning that I probably will only be able to update in the weekends, I apologize for that). _

_Review… please? I want to know what you think about it. It encourages me to write further. Please?_

_Greets_

Maikie 


	13. Years go by

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Years go by…

Winter was approaching. Many white dots were falling from the sky towards the white city. And high up in the citadel it was warm and cosy. The royal family was spending some time with their friends in their private quarters.

" So then Merry tried to stop Pippin and they both ended up on the ground. Later the whole family joined in so it was one big pile of hobbits." Arwen laughed holding her stomach, "It's been a long time ago, Elanor, that I've had such a good laugh" Elanor smiled to the Queen of Gondor and that smile soon turned into a wide open mouth: Elanor had looked out of the window.

"Wots that?" she asked, getting up from the comfortable chair and walking over to the window that looked out over the city. Normally one could view as far as the horizon, but now the vision was clouded. White dots were falling everywhere. "Where does that come from?" – "That, my dear, is snow," It was Faramir who had spoken. A moment before that he had been in deep conversation with Aragorn about the troops of orcs that were roaming across the country.

"Snow? You mean that it actually snows here?" Elanor said with deep wonder in her voice. In the Shire, not much hobbits could recall snow. Only the very very old ones, but most of them had died. 'Or sailed,' Elanor thought thinking about Bilbo Baggins. In wonder she gazed up to those little dots that seemed like soft wool to her eyes. Her friends, for that was what they had become, all laughed and Faramir said, " Yes it does, have you never seen snow before, Elanor?"

"It's a rarity in the Shire," The King said, "I believe Bilbo saw snow once, and of course our four travellers, but not in the Shire." Elanor nodded absentmindly still gazing out of the window. "Would you like to go outside?" Éowyn asked. "Oh I would love too!" Elanor said, turning around quickly, "Could we?" – " Of course we can! Well I advise that you grab a cloak, it is cold outside." – "Alright!" And with that Elanor ran off to her room.

They spend a lovely afternoon out in the courtyard. It was an unknown sight to the soldiers and the people of the city; The King, Queen, Prince and princess of Ithilien and the old Prince of Dol Amroth; Playing and laughing in the snow with a little hobbit.

* * *

And so days went by. Winter turned to spring and spring to summer. The King and Queen of Rohan had visited a couple of times and Faramir and Éowyn stayed a long time in the city. Letters were exchanged between Gondor and the Shire regularly. Elanor had great fun writing letters to Fastred and receiving them. Of course her correspondence with her family and Lissy continued as well. But Elanor grew to like Fastred, and perhaps it was more then just liking. She did not know.

A year went by… and another year. Winter, spring, summer, fall. Winter, spring, summer, fall. In the end three years went by until Elanor began to long to return home. Longing to return to her family, but also to return to someone who she had grown to love. Someone who she had not seen in years, and who she had get to know through the frequent letters.

It was a cold winter evening in the year 29 of the fourth age. A hobbit dressed in a dark blue dress was standing in a bedroom in front of the window, gazing out over the Pelennor fields. There were tears on her face and in her hand was a piece of parchment that she was clutching tightly. It was Elanor Gamgee. In the three years that she had now spend in Minas Tirith she had grown from a young woman, into a beautiful lady with lovely curly golden hair that now reached her back.

Yet she was crying. Three years it had been since she had seen her homeland, since she had seen her family and friends. She had had a lovely time in Minas Tirith, being the Queens personal handmaiden was a great honour and she had loved helping the Queen. For in the first year that Elanor had spend in Gondor the heir to the throne of Gondor was born. Eldarion was his name, now he was 2 years old and to Elanor he was like a baby brother. He reminded her of Tom, her youngest brother.

The smallest things made her thing about the Shire. An old man, sitting on a chair outside his house smoking a pipe. Or children running around the streets and pretending to be Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck or Samwise Gamgee. Or Aragorn (whom she now called Strider) who would rule Minas Tirith with the same love and care as her father did in Hobbiton.

Samwise had been elected Mayor for his fourth term three years ago. From the letter that her mother had written (Sam had helped her) Elanor knew that it had been a joyous occasion and that they had had a wonderful feast. Ruby, her sister, was now 13 years old and she was sending letters to Elanor regularly. Telling her sister about the games that she played. That brought a smile on Elanor' face. It were the same games as the children in Minas Tirith played.

A knock on her door returned her to the present day and place. "Come in," she said as she quickly whipped away her tears. A little boy walked into the bedroom, followed by 2 nurses. "Elly!" he exclaimed and with a smile on her face Elanor turned to the prince of Gondor, "Eldarion!" The prince wobbled over to her and hugged her close. Elanor laughed returning the hug, "To what do I owe this visit?" – "Won't tell, come Elly, come!" The prince had grabbed her hand and was now trying to pull her out of the room.

"Alright alright! But stop pulling," Elanor said laughing, with a nod to the nurses she said, "We'll be alright." Both of the nurses bowed which made Elanor sigh (she had told them a thousand times not to bow, but they would not listen). As both of the young woman had left Elanor took Eldarion' hand firmly in hers, "Now where are we going?" – "Ada," the prince said, and that was all what the boy told her, no matter how much she asked. She loved the little half elf.

The two year old (almost three year old) led her through the many corridors of the home of the King, the corridors that were by now very familiar to Elanor. She was 29 years old now, in four years she would come of age. But that didn't matter now. Eldarion secretive behaviour had made her very curious. Normally it was easy for Elanor to get to know what Eldarion was trying to hide, but this time he would say nothing about it. They crossed the cold courtyard (Elanor had not brought her cloak so she shivered in the cold) and Eldarion led her straight to the Great Hall of Feasts.

This was only used on special occasions, this made Elanor even more curious. "Eldarion, what is going on." –" Noffin!" the boy answered with a grin on his face that reminded Elanor of Aragorn. The big doors opened and warm air and a lot of people welcomed them. Elanor knew all of them; she stopped and gazed around in wonder and in shock. Eldarion let go of her hand and ran towards the back of the hall, there the King stood with his Queen… And someone else.

"Pippin!" Elanor exclaimed, and forgetting everything around her and the fact that she was now almost of age she ran towards the elder hobbit. Pippin ran over to her as well and they met in the middle of the hall and embraced each other. Elanor was crying from happiness and whispered, "It's wonderful to see you." – "It's good to see you too Elanor, I missed you." Both of them were crying and both of them did not notice the cheering crowd around them.

Pippin released her and held her at arms length, "You've grown, my dear, if Diamond sees you she will be jealous." Elanor laughed through her tears, "Don't let her hear that… but... how… when did you get here?" That was when Strider stepped in, he kneeled down next to the two hobbits, "We noticed that you were starting to long for the Shire, we know that you want to go home soon, but we did not want you to travel back to the Shire alone." Legolas and Gimli had left for the Glittering Caves just a week before.

"Oh Strider!" Elanor said and she hugged him, "Thank you so much, I did not dare to say it… I… I mean…" –" Now is not a time to thank us, Elanor," It was Arwen who had joined them, the Queen had a smile on her face and was holding little Eldarion' hand, "Let us eat!" the hall cheered again and everywhere people headed to the many tables that were all ready for dinner. Elanor hugged the Queen as well and thanked her. " And me?" Eldarion said spreading his arms wide. That made Elanor laughed and she hugged the boy as well, " You two, Eldarion."

The evening was an enjoyable one. It had been at least a month ago since Elanor had been so happy. She was talking animatedly to Pippin about everything that she had done and in turn Pippin told her the news from the Shire. Of course, Elanor had received letters just a week ago, but to hear things from another hobbit was aways better. Also she spoke with Aragorn about leaving. She did not want to leave really, Minas Tirith had become a second home to her, but the Shire was her first home. Her real home and it would always be.

As dinner had been served and everybody had eaten enough, some of the people in the halls began to leave. Which was a great relief to Elanor for she had feared that she would have to make a speech. "Don't worry," Aragorn said when he saw her face, "You'll have to make one eventually." – "Perhaps!" Elanor said with a sly grin on her face, though she knew that she could not escape it.

The remainder of the evening Elanor spend talking with Pippin. He had brought her some letters from the Shire and other things that she had missed dearly. He had even brought some flowers from the garden in Bag End. They were dried but that did not matter to Elanor. "And then Faramir-lad tried to run away, but unfortunate for him Goldilocks was faster," Pippin said with a grin on his face. Goldilocks was one of Elanor' sister. " It sounds like they really like each other," Elanor said with a laugh.

"Talking about liking someone, who is that Fastred? A lot of message from him to you have been passed through the post office. And message from you to him," Pippin asked curiously. " I…" Elanor blushed slightly, " I met him a week before I left for Gondor and he was curious, so we promised to send letters. He never stopped." – "And how handsome is he?" Elanor laughed and shook his head; " I haven't seen him for three years, Pippin. And I don't want to talk about it." Pippin smiled, "Then I know enough."

It was Strider who interrupted their conversation, "I'm sorry to say this, but we are tired and would like to go to our beds, Pippin there is a bed made for you in the room next to Elanor'. She will show you. Good night!" Elanor looked up with a smile, " Thank you again, Strider, Arwen, Eldarion." For the royal family was standing in front of them now. " you ish welcome!" Eldarion said with an impish grin on his face.

After half an hour Pippin and Elanor got up as well. "It's time for a little nap," Pippin said stretching out; they had sat so long. Elanor smiled, " I have to agree to that." They ran over the cold courtyard and were happy when they entered the warm house of the King. Not long after that they reached the room where Pippin was staying, "Well, we'll talk about preparing to leave tomorrow. Just have a good night sleep." Elanor smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for everything, Uncle Pippin."

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Finally :P lol here is the new chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Greets_

_Maikie_

_Ps: Review…. Review, there is the review button, click it … Please –begs-_


	14. Missing

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful fantasy story 'The Lord of the Rings'._

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Missing…

The next morning Elanor woke up pretty early. And she woke up in a good mood, which was a change from the last few weeks. Cheerfully she jumped out of her bed and headed to the bath that had been made ready by one of the servants. Quickly she bathed and not long after that she opened the door that leaded to the corridor, ready for another day. She was looking forward to it, but dreading it as well.

As she stepped into the corridor Pippin' door opened as well revealing the Took. "Good morning, Uncle Pippin," Elanor said cheerfully. "Morning, lass!" Pippin said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" Elanor asked which Pippin answered with a nod, "And I see you did as well." This made Elanor grin.

Breakfast was served in a room near the kitchen: Elanor had her duties to attend to in a moment and Pippin had council with the King. They received word while they were eating that the royal family was sorry that they could not have breakfast with them, but the two hobbits did not really mind. Elanor was asking Pippin lots of questions again and there was so much to talk about.

"But when did you arrive here?" Elanor asked before she popped some bread into her mouth. "Uh, A week ago," Pippin said, then he drank some water out of his goblet. "What?" Elanor said, quickly swallowing the bread, "Then why didn't I know this?" – "Because Strider wanted it to be a surprise," Pippin answered simply, yet Elanor could see in his eyes that there was more to the tale then Pippin told her. "And?" Elanor asked. "There is nothing more," Pippin, answered her.

"Sure," Elanor said, then while chatting about other things they finished breakfast, "Well I'll see you this evening," Pippin said as he turned left in the corridor. Elanor turned right and waved to him before she walked away, "Alright, good luck!" Now Elanor really was curious. What was going on?

That day she spend most of the time with Eldarion, who was just as secretive as Pippin had been. Normally she would help Arwen out with things, but this day the nurses had been given time off (Which they normally did not have) so now Elanor had the task of watching Eldarion. It is not that she does not like it, but normally she did other things. She was sitting in the prince room watching him playing with some wooden blocks. He was making a very big tower.

"Looks!" Eldarion said. Elanor had been staring into the fire that burned brightly in the fire place thinking about home. The hobbit lass turned around and looked to the prince who was dancing around a tower that was bigger then himself. "Good job, Eldarion!" just then the prince accidently bumped against it and the entire tower crumlbed back to being blocks. The corners of the prince mouth went downwards and tears came to his eyes.

Quickly Elanor got up and walked over to the boy, "Don't worry, dear, we can build it up again." – "I want to show to ada," the prince said, looking to his feet. Elanor wrapped an arm around the little boy, "That we will do, now will you help me with building a new one?" Soon the boy was smiling again. They both sat down and built a new, even higher tower.

And so the morning and afternoon went building towers and telling stories. For Eldarion loved to hear about hobbits. Which seemed strange to Elanor, he was a human boy after all. But still she enjoyed telling them and Eldarion was a good listener.

Later that afternoon Pippin came to visit them. Eldarion, who had seem Pippin in the week that he had spend in Minas Tirith secretly grinned to the hobbit and said, "Pip!" Elanor laughed and so did Pippin, "Good, you already know my name," the hobbit said before turning to Elanor, "I am here to relief you of your duty," Elanor grinned, "And to send you to your room, for there is a surprise there." The grin faded away on Elanor' face and was replaced by a look of curiousity.

"What surprise?" she asked eying Pippin. "Can't tell, for then it would not be a surprise anymore. Ow and you have to use it on the right occasion, alright?" Elanor turned to the door, "Sure, see you with dinner then." She stepped through the door and before she closed it Pippin said, "Oh and it's not my surprise but Arwen' surprise." – "Alright, Uncle Pippin," Elanor said laughing. Then she closed the door behind her and hurried over to her room.

Carefully she opened the door to her room and as she peeked in she noticed that there was nobody else inside. Hurrieldy she stepped in and leaned against the closed door behind her. Her mouth fell open when she saw what was lying on the bed.

It was the most beautiful dress that Elanor had ever seen. It had the same shape as any hobbit dress would have but this one was made out of silk. White silk and on the bodice there were lots of little beads that made a print of beautiful flowers. The beads were yellow and some flowers were also seen on the rest of the dress. A huge smile appeared on Elanor' face as she gently touched the fabric, it was so soft.

"Do you like it?" Elanor had not even notice the elven Queen stepping into her room, with a huge smile on her face she turned around, "I love it! It's so simple… and yet so beautiful!" Arwen' laughter sounded like silver bells and Elanor laughed along, "I really love it, my Queen," and she made a small bow. Arwen smiled to her, "Well, you have to put it on, dinner will start in an hour, I trust that I will see you there?"

* * *

Three years had pass, three years without seeing his eldest daughter. Samwise Gamgee, Mayor of the Shire for his fourth term, was standing in front of the window of his bedroom, staring outside. It was cold, but luckily the winter would soon turn into spring.

"Sam-dad?" Goldilocks, his sixth child walked into the bedroom, "Mum called, we can eat, you coming?" Sam turned around to his beautiful daughter, unlike Elanor, she had light brown hair that now reached her shoulders, "Yes dear, I will be there in a moment." Goldilocks smiled and walked out of the bedroom again. Sam sighed deeply and turned to the window. "Three years…" he muttered before turning around and walking to the kitchen himself.

* * *

Indeed three years it had been. Fastred of Greenholm said in his little room, staring out one of the windows. He had re-read the last letters that Elanor had send him over and over again. It had been hard for him not to think about her; Especially the last few months. Something had happened, and he did not know when or how, but he missed her terribly.

It was such a strange idea. He barely knew her. Well he did, but not like a real life person. He had met her of course. But just twice, that was it. He had got to know her through the letters that she had sent. It was a strange way of getting to know one another and he wasn't sure if he really knew her. " Oh stop your musing," he muttered to himself as he looked away from the window. "You don't even know if she likes you," he thought.

The boy, pardon me, young man had never felt so unsure of himself in his entire life. Well perhaps when his father had died, but that was a different feeling. He still was the man of the family and had to take care of things, but… now he felt as though he could not live without the young girl… woman, anymore.

Always after he had send a letter he would wait for the mailman to return. It took a month, sometimes even two! All this time he would focus on either the fields, or chopping wood, or something else that would keep his mind of the Mayor eldest daughter. That was going to be a problem too, he was a simple lad, with not much money. And Elanor… she was the Mayor' daughter! The daughter of one of the travellers and the most beautiful girl that Fastred had ever seen.

She had something elvish, something that Fastred could not quite grasp. And yet that was so stupid to think. Another sigh escaped his lips. This was going to be a hard task, waiting for her next letter.

* * *

Elanor gulped, this was it. This was the last evening that she would spend in Gondor. It had been 2 weeks since she had seen her uncle Pippin for the first time. 2 Weeks since she knew that she was going home. And now, before the feast that the King and Queen had prepared for her leaving, she did not want to go!

A single tear rolled over her cheek as she stared out of the window of her room. This was not the time for tears, it was a time to have fun! Determent she whipped away the tear before walking to the door. Just as she was about to open it, it opened right before her revealing Pippin. "Ready dear? You look beautiful!" her uncle added when he had properly seen her.

Elanor grinned and twirled around, "Arwen' gift! It's beautiful! Don't you think?" Pippin smiled and offered his arm to her, "A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady!" Elanor took his offered arm and blushed slightly. Together they walked to the Great Hall of Feast. "I'm nervous," Elanor whispered in Pippin' ear as they walked over the courtyard. "Don't be, just have fun!"

With that the doors opened to the same large hall were Elanor had seen Pippin two weeks ago. It was crowded, again, but this time Elanor looked to the other people assembled. The head of the houses of Healing was there, he and Elanor had spent much time together. He had taught her several things about healing.

Bergil was there, standing next to his father Beregrond. And other people that Elanor had met through her stay in Gondor. At the end of the room the King and Queen stood with Eldarion. But not alone. King Éomer, his wife Lothíriel and their son Elfwine. Lady Éowyn and Prince Faramir. Elanor was surprised to see Éowyn there as well. She was pregnant and would deliver in a month or so. Yet again tears appeared in her eyes, but she laughed and spoke.

"Hello friends!" her greeting was returned with cheers and the grin on Elanor' face only widened. "Let us eat before we listen to our dear friend!" It was Strider who had spoken, "I know for a fact that hobbits speak easier when their stomach is filled." Elanor laughed and together with Pippin she followed the royal party to the table that was set ready. It was a round table. Elanor had never seen it before and eyed Strider curiously, "What's this?"

"Everybody is equal, so I like this table," The King said simply, but a light twinkled in his eyes. Elanor grinned. Finally everybody was seated. Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer, Lothíriel, Bergil and his father Beregond. Pippin and Elanor joined them and soon dinner started. The cooks sure must have had a big task on this one. There was more then enough food (even for Pippin who was known to eat very much). And beer, whine and other drinks flowed freely.

Finally everybody had eaten enough. As Aragorn rose the entire hall fell silent. Elanor, who was sitting next to him looked to her hands before she looked up to the King to listen to his words. "My dear friends, we've all been assembled here to say goodbye and to thank our dear friend, Elanor, who has been here with us now for three years. She has seen our son as one of the first people in whole Middle Earth. She has been here for a long time, and become a part of our family."

"She has shown us, once again, that the Shire is a beautiful place with beautiful people and that it should be kept that way. She has shown us again that one has to cherish what he has. She…" At this the King turned his gaze to Elanor, "Will be missed." Elanor smiled sadly and before she could even stand up Arwen had risen.

"Elanor, dearest of friends," Elanor turned her gaze to Arwen who smiled softly to her, "I can only repeat the words of my husband, you will be missed. You will be remembered like your father and his friends. As a hobbit who helped me through some difficult times. Who was there for me and my family. You will be missed, Mellonamin." Yet again Elanor wanted to stand up, but Faramir was first.

He smiled to her before turning to the crowd, "Elanor," he said, "Well, here we are again, saying goodbye to one we all grown to love. One, forgive me for repeating your words my King, my Queen, but Miss Gamgee will be missed. And I think I said all what I wanted to say with those simple words. You will be missed," the last words he had spoken to Elanor who by now had tears in her eyes. All these high people, speaking like that about her.

Éomer, Éowyn and Lothíriel spoke as well, but seeing that these words were almost the same, I don't see the use of repeating them. It all came down to one point: she would be missed. With tears in her eyes she stood and looked around in the big room. "I…" she said hesitantly, "I'm honored and glad to hear those words, but I'm sad as well," now that she was talking, it was going easier, she dared to look around now, to look into the eyes of people.

"When I came here the first time, I was wounded. I missed the Shire because of this. But the people here welcomed me to their families and soon I felt at home. I have another little brother, like I did not have enough already," the people laughed and Elanor smiled, "I have friends here, but I have my friends in the Shire as well, and througout the years I began to miss them, more." She looked to the circle of new friends that were looking to them.

"I'm glad that I'm going back to the Shire, but I'm afraid to leave as well. Afraid to leave my new friends behind. I've seen things here that are unknown to hobbits, except for Master Pippin here and the other three travellers, and I'm happy because of that." Her smiled faded away slightly and tears came to her eyes, "I want to thank you, from the smallest nod to the biggest hug, Thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you." With a nod and a faint smile she sat down again, her smile widened slightly when she heard the applause that was given to her.

Oh she was going to miss them.

* * *

_Dear readers, _

_Finally my update. I'm sorry that it took so long. I'm planning to update more often. _

_I love reviews... -Begs-_

_Greetzsjes_

_Maikie_


	15. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful fantasy story 'The Lord of the Rings'._

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Coming home.

"Roads go ever on and on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.

Roads go ever on and on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known."

Two cheerful hobbit voices were heard in the neighbourhood of Bree singing out loudly. After the song their laughter was heard. One voice seemed to be a lot younger then the other, but they were having fun none the less.

They had been on the road for at least 10 weeks now, if it wasn't more, (Of course the two hobbits are Elanor and Pippin) And they were really looking forward to see some hobbits again. The roads had been empty, no other travellers except a messenger from the Shire, who seemed to be heading to Gondor. It was a human, mind you, in service of the King. He had given them the letters that belonged to Elanor and Pippin.

But now… they were almost in Bree. "I can't wait to see some more hobbits, I mean I've only seen you in three whole years," Elanor said with a grin to Pippin who had the reins of their carriage in his hands. The Took looked to the girl… woman beside him and smiled, "Just wait till we are in the Shire!" they both laughed and the rest of the journey they spend singing and talking.

Finally they arrived by the Prancing Pony. They were given a room and had a wonderful meal. Afterwards, Elanor was so tired that she went to bed. But Pippin spend some time with the owner of the Inn, talking about old times.

"Now for the last part of our journey, it will take us no more then a week to get to Bag End," Pippin said as they rode out of Bree. Perhaps you are wondering why they have a carriage with them: That's because Elanor had a lot of gifts from friends and 'other family' as she cold them. Everything from clothes to paintings, there even was some money (to much for her).

"Good!" Elanor said, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. It was January by now, but still it was cold outside. Elanor was just glad that she would be home in a week. Home, a place that she had missed terribly.

Time went fast, perhaps it was the idea of having a warm stable and enough hay, enough for the pony's to walk as fast as they could. Finally, the 6th day since they had left Bree, Elanor saw a sight that she had not seen for three whole years.

Hobbiton, the place where she was born, where she had grown up, the place that she had missed so terribly. Cheerfully she greeted the people that she recognised, but few recognised her. For she had changed; she wasn't a little girl anymore but a grown woman. "ELLY!" a familiar voice yelled as a hobbit lass ran towards the cart. "LISSY!" Elanor yelled as she jumped of the cart and hugged her friend. "Oh it's good to see you!" They both said at the same time.

After a quick greeting Lissy, Elanor and Pippin rode to Bag End. Elanor by now had tears in her eyes and she jumped of the cart as she saw her father sitting in the garden, "Dad?" she almost whispered, but Sam did look up. "Elly-dear!" the old mayor said as he stood holding his arms wide open. Elanor ran over to him and buried her face in his neck. "Dad… " she whispered, her tears now freely running over her cheeks.

Sam' yell had caused all the Gamgee children to run to the front garden and they were all baffled when they saw their eldest sister. Rosie stood in the front door, watching her eldest daughter with pride and with much joy in her eyes. As Elanor noticed her she let go of her father and ran towards her mum. "Elanor… what took you so long?" her mother whispered in her ear as Elanor had embraced her.

But Elanor' brothers and sisters wanted some attention as well. They had missed their sister just as bad as their parents! "Elly!" some of them cheered. As Elanor let go of her mother she turned to hug all of her 12 brothers and sisters. "Oh it's good to see you all!" she said with tears in her eyes. She had picked up little Tom. Who actually wasn't so little anymore. "You've all grown so much!" Everybody laughed and soon they were all seated in the living room, enjoying some tea.

Of course Pippin and Lissy had joined as well and all of them were now listing to Elanor who was telling about the King and Queen. Sam and Rosie were both sitting on the couch, holding each other' hands. "She has grown…" Rosie whispered into her husband' hear. Sam smiled, "Indeed she has, a real woman she is now," he whispered back, sounding very proud.

The remaining time they spend talking, eating and more talking. Though it was mostly Elanor who was telling about the things that had happened. She was so glad to be back! Suddenly Lissy got up, "I'm sorry! I have to go home… Nobody knows where I am…" she said as she smiled apologetically. Elanor got up and hugged her friend, "That's alright… I'll see you tomorrow alright?" They both smiled and Elanor walked Lissy to the door, "Bye! And say hello to your parents for me?"

As Elanor walked back to the Living Room she tried to stifle a yawn, but it came out anyway. What time was it? Around nine, and she was tired already. She said goodnight, but before she was able to walk out of the room her mother got up, "I'll walk with you." Normally Elanor would not have been happy with that, but now she was glad that Rosie would go with her. It had been three years…

As they reached her old room Rosie held the door open for Elanor, "We did not change much, I only cleaned it now and then, " she said with a smile as her daughter walked into the familiar room.

Everything was in the same place as it had been when she left. The only thing that had not been there were the beautiful flowers that were standing in a vase on her nightstand.

"I missed everything," Elanor said, sitting down on her bed. With her hands she went over the soft material and she smiled up to her mother.

"That I can imagine…" Rosie said with a smile as she leaned against the door that she had just closed behind her.

Elanor looked down, to the floor that was as well so familiar, " It's strange to be back, but I'm glad that I am. You can't imagine how happy I was to see uncle Pippin that evening. I had never expected it to happen."

"Well dear," Rosie said as she sat down next to her daughter, "We're glad to have you back, but tell me… is there something more going on?" she had seen her daughter stare into the fire much more then usual. A dreamy look in her eyes and she had no idea what it might mean. Well yes she had, but she found it unlikely that Elanor would be in love… She had not had any contact with her male friends in Hobbiton.

Elanor looked up in wonder, "Like what mum?" she asked, really she had no idea what Rosie was talking about.

"You did not fall in love with a human in Minas Tirith… did you?" Rosie asked, almost afraid for the answer. Well it could be true, right?

Elanor looked up to her mother, bewilderment written on her face, then she burst out laughing, "No… no not at all, why did you think that?"

Now Rosie was laughing as well. "Well dear you never know, and you stared so much into the fire, this evening that I began to wonder what was going on…" Rosie grinned to her daughter, "But now you had better go to bed, you are to tired to talk, you can barely keep your eyes open!" Elanor smiled at that, for it was true; even after three years her mother could still tell how she felt.

"Good night mum" she said, placing a kiss on her mother' cheek. "Good night Ellie," Rosie said after returning the gesture. She stood and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Soon Elanor had changed to her nightclothes and laying in bed. She had not expected that her mother would find it out that soon. That she was in love with someone. A smile came on her lips as she remembered something that Fastred had written to her in one of his last letters, something among the lines that his mother began to wonder with whom he was corresponding.

But the problem was that she had no idea of his feelings… for her. She knew that he counted her as a friend… but perhaps… maybe she saw him as more as a friend. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. This was not the time to think about it. She was tired and her mind wasn't properly working. Soon after she has thought that: she fell asleep.

* * *

Finally!

I know it took long.. I know... I'm so so sorry! but now it will be easier, seeing that I now know what to write about.

My apologise again... and review please! - Begs-

Maikie


	16. A happy Ending

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful fantasy story 'The Lord of the Rings'._

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Time goes by… 

From one day to the other life continued much as it had for Elanor three years ago. Already the morning after she had arrived back home she had written a letter to Fastred of Greenholm, telling him about the journey that she had made and how glad she was that she was finally back home.

_You can't believe how happy I am to see my family again. To talk to my friends and just to be back in Bag End. Don't get me wrong; I had a wonderful time in Gondor, but I'm glad to be back. _

_Now that I am back, I was wondering if I could see you… It's just that I shared so much with you through letters, I feel like you have become a real friend. And… well, if you don't want to I understand… _

With a sigh Elanor looked out of the window of her room, three days ago she had send the letter to Fastred, and still there was no answer back. It shouldn't take a month to deliver (or longer) like in Gondor. What was going on? Perhaps she should not have been so forward. Maybe she should have said more explicit that he was just a friend… he was right?

That evening she was going to the Green Dragon with Lissy, for the first time in three years. She was really looking forward to it, but a bit scared to see Lily and May again. Eru knows how they would react on her being back. Perhaps they would not want to know her anymore. Elanor did not want to know them anymore, that was clear. They weren't real friends!

After dinner Elanor said goodbye to her family and she went out to the tree near the lake where she would meet Lissy. The friends greeted each other with a hug and arm in arm they walked to the Green Dragon, discussing nonsense. As they stepped into the Green Dragon the Inn fell silent. Of course, the news had spread that Elanor Gamgee was back home. But how should they react?

Soon some of the boys started cheering and Elanor grinned to them, making a mock bow. "Well hello mister Bracegirdle!" Elanor said, cheerfully as the hobbit lad walked over to her. "Miss Gamgee! It's wonderful to see you." He took her hand in his and place a light kiss upon it. Elanor laughed at his antics and waved him away, "I'm not a princess. Never been and never will be, Mister Bracegirdle." she said as she shook her head. Soon her attention was back to Lissy who had returned with two mugs of Ale. "Oh… I surely missed that!"

"Did you, Miss Gamgee?" Elanor wheeled around and looked right into the face that she had envisioned so many times in Minas Tirith. "Fastr…Master Greenholm!" she exclaimed, she had quickly stopped herself from calling him with his first name. The boy… no, he wasn't a boy, and he had not been a boy when she had left smiled to her, "I think we have long past calling each other with our last name, Elanor."

A blush crept up Elanor' cheek as she smiled happily to him, "It's wonderful to see you Fastred, so that is why you did not answer my letter! You were here!" – "I'm not supposed to be here," Fastred said with a smile, "But after I got your letter I went here immediately." – "I'm glad you're here…" Elanor said, not sure what she could say. Some people were looking strangely towards them, including Lissy who had a strange smile on her face. Elanor gave Fastred an apologetic look, whispering, "Be right back." before turning to Lissy.

With a grin she turned to her friend, "he's been writing to me as well, I haven't seen him for so long, just like you. And I barely knew him when I went away… and I think I do now…" Lissy raised her hand and said grinning, "You're rambling, Elly." If it could Elanor grinned widened more, "Sorry!" she said, still grinning. "Now go talk to him," Lissy said, turning Elanor around and pushing her to Fastred, "Have fun!" her friend said before Elanor turned around, sticking out her tongue to her. It only made Lissy return the gesture.

"Sorry, lets go outside," Elanor said, taking Fastred hand in her own and almost pulling him outside. She led him to the same bench where they had sat three years ago. Though it was still cold outside, Elanor was glad to be out of the Green Dragon.

They sat down on the bench in silence. After the silence they both looked up at the same time, wanting to say something, but laughing and blushing they both looked away again. Involuntarily Elanor shivered, it was cold and she had not brought her cloak with her.

"Come here," Fastred said softly and hesitantly Elanor shoved close to him, they're legs were now touching and a blush slowly crept up Elanor' cheeks. Fastred wrapped his cloak around her as well and pulled her closer so that they would both be warm. Elanor was now sitting on his lap. "Thank you," she said softly. His arms strangely felt good around her and she snuggled even closer into his warmth.

"So now tell me," Fastred said, his breath touched her cheek as he spoke and a shudder went down Elanor' spine yet again, "How was Gondor?" Elanor smiled, "Amazing," she said almost in a whisper, "Just amazing. You've got my letters, so you know… a little bit." -- "How is your mother?" Elanor asked, breaking the comfortable silence yet again, "She's feeling much better, thanks for asking," Fastred said, subconsciously pulling her closer. Again a silence fell.

"Fastred?" Elanor asked, turning so that she faced him. Right then they were rudely interrupted by Lily and May who came waltzing outside with their boyfriends, no husbands for they had married while Elanor was in Gondor. Elanor almost jumped of Fastred lap and looked bewildered to Lily and May, "Caught you! Is that what they learned you in Gondor? Flirting? With someone who you barely knew! Phuh! Slut!" Elanor face had reddened with anger, "You, May, should shut up about things you know nothing about!" Elanor yelled pointing her finger to the girl of whom she once thought to be her friend.

It was now that Fastred stood, "Miss Longleaf, that is enough!" he seemed to be angry as well, but tried to hide it better. He had taken hold of Elanor' hand, to prevent her from hitting May. Lily grinned and swayed against her husband, "Heh! Just leave them May, they're not worth it… Buh-bye crazy Elanor!" Laughing the four hobbits took off.

With tears in her eyes Elanor looked away from them, angrily looking to the ground. Fastred gently placed a hand on her cheek, making her look up into his eyes, "Don't worry, I don't think your crazy… and you're certainly not a slut," he said with a slight smile on his face. A faint smile appeared on Elanor' face, "Thank you, Fastred."

It took Fastred a long time before he dared to lower his lips to her cheek, "I think your beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Blushing Elanor looked up into his eyes, "Don't say that… now I have to thank you again." Fastred chuckled and Elanor giggled slightly. She was unsure of herself. But she was sure of one thing: she loved Fastred.

"Fastred?" Elanor' voice was barely heard for she had buried her face in his shoulder again. "Hush now," Fastred said. Wrapping his arms securely around her. They stood there for a long time.

Finally Elanor dared to say something, " I... I love you Fastred, I don't know why, but I think that it started when we first met in the Green Dragon, three years ago. And through our letters... my love only grew, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just want you to know that I love you... " her voice died away and she made to step back.

But Fastred stopped her and pulled her even closer to him, " I love you, " he whispered, "And I have since the day that I first saw you."

**----The End ----**

* * *

_-hides away- _

_Alright. I'm very sorry guys. I wanted to update earlier, but I just couldn't.  
Well here it finally is! My last Chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story!_

_Maikie_


End file.
